Crush
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: She didn't want to be a ninja, but being the oldest of three triplets she was forced too. Then Botan Mikazuki met the Inuzuka's. KibaxOC. Rated T for now, but may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I feel like Kiba is a very under appreciated character. Not that we don't all love Kibakins, but, you hardly see any fanfics out there for him and only him! And I've always wanted to make one but could never find the right kind of story, or character then one day I started writing and BAM I came up with Botan Mikazuki. I wrote this back in like.. October I think? And I posted it on Quizilla, I got some good feedback from it and for the longest time I was debatig on whether or not to post it on but here it is!**

**There probably are some spelling and gramatical errors..but that's because my Beta KukiSalzar is..well busy xD; So yeah. Please just ignore them until we're able to fix them but I'm hoping there wont be a lot. Anyway I don't want to be one of those authors who demands reviews before posting the next chapter, so I'm not going to do that; but these chapters are long, well the first two are I haven't finished chapter three yet .. BUT that's besides the point. I do want to see some kind of positive feedback before posting the second chapter (maybe then I'll have chapter three done ...)**

**Also! I have a like page! (Link is on my profile) So please go to it, and like it~! You can post things on there, like questions and junk. I will also post updates on things I'm writing and will post up sneak peaks of upcoming chapters in all my stories :3**

* * *

I never wanted to become a ninja, I guess it sort of made my father dissapointed in me, more so than he already was. You see, my father wanted a son and a daughter, a son being the first born, but he got me and my twin sister instead. My mother grew a garden, growing everything from flowers to herbs used from cooking to healing. My mother wasn't a ninja, but she could be if she wanted to. She loves flowers so much that she told my father that their first two children were going to be named after flowers. My father didn't like it until she mentioned the name Botan, which was the name of the Peony flower, which was the flower of June, my birth month. He liked it and wondered what the girls name was going be either Kohana or Ayame. Kohana meant child of the flower and Ayame ment Iris, which was my mothers favorite flower. It turned out, that my mother was having triplets, which wasn't what my dad had wanted but when he found out he got a boy he didn't care.

I guess I am a dissapointment to my family, I being the first born was named Botan, which is a boys name, when my father wanted a boy to be the first born. So it was my father, my mother, me, Ayame and lastly our youngest sibling and the only boy, Hideki. My mother chose the name Hideki because appernetly it means "Bright Tree". As I grew a bit older my father decided that he was going to start teaching ways of the Ninja, of course my siblings were jealous and begged father to teach them too, he agreed. He explained that as a Ninja we have a duty to protect the villiage, even if it ment giving up your life; of course at the age of seven my brother thought it was the coolest thing to be -which made my father proud-. My sister, Ayame, didn't think so, she thought it was stupid, you see my sister was a lot like my mom, she loved gardening and plants; my father told her that there were all kind of ninja. There were the fighting kind, the kind that he expected me and my brother to be, there were medical ninja, those ninja specialize in many things, and there were ninja that specialized in certain ways of fighting; which in cluded poisons, something that could be made from plants. This made my sister excited to become a ninja so she could specialize in poisons.

I didn't know what kind of ninaja I wanted to be, in all honesty I didn't want to be a ninja. When I had talked to my father he wouldn't hear any of it, and when he did decide to listen he asked me what I wanted to be instead, but I didn't have an answer for him. He told me that I was going to the Ninja Academy and it was final, that there will be no more discussing it. So there I was, eight years old, sitting in a class room filled with other kids, my brother and sister fitting in easiy, while I just sat here in the back. I saw Ayame talking to two girls, one had short pink hair while the other had short blonde hair, the three seemed to be getting along greatly, and there was Hideki, he was sitting next to this boy with black hair and black eyes. They seemed to be talking about something interesting seeing as they both didn't pay any attention to any thing or anyone else around them. I sighed as I rested my head against the palm of my hand. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home, or to the park and play with the other kids whose parents supported them not wanting to be a ninja. If I had to endure four years of this I deeply wished for a friend.

"Uhm, uh...ex-excuse m-me?" A small quiet voice. I jumped and squeeked a little, I turned around and saw a nervous, and scared girl about my age. I blinked at her.

"Hi?" I asked, confused on why this girl was talking to me, and not my sister, or any of the other girls. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked quietly, and she just nodded her head slowly and blushed a little.

"I-I wa-was wond-wondering i-if I cou-could si-sit next to you?" She asked nervously. I blinked again, I was utterly confused! Why was this pretty girl wanting to sit next to me and not my sister? Or some of the other girls. Nonetheless I nodded at her and smiled, she smiled in return, then she sat down.

"My name's Botan Mikazuki, what's yours?"

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga." I smiled at her. I had asked her why she wanted to be a ninja, she said that she had to, because of her father and she wanted to make him proud. I couldn't help but smile at her answer, and when she asked me the same thing I told her the same reason, except I was supposed to be a boy and that because I was the first born I was supposed to follow in my fathers foot steps. I knew that our friendship was going to be a long lasting and happy one.

"Okay everyone, take your seats!" An older man said as he entered the room and stood in the front of the class room.

"Hey, is it okay for me to sit here?" A boy with messy browh hair and red triangles on his face asked as he stood in the isle way. I nodded my head slowly and he sat down, "Thanks." He smiled at me. "I'm K-"

"Okay I'm going to start the roll. When I call your name I want you to stand up and bow, greeting the class." He instructed and every one chimed a "Yes sensei." "Alright, good. Akimichi Choji." He called out, then a chubby boy, who was sitting infront of me, stood up and bowed, greeting them with a hello, that was muffled by the sound of food. I blinked down at him, I didn't know we were aloud to eat in class, I was pretty sure that was against the rules, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Aburame Shino." Next a boy in the front of the class with messy black hair and glasses stood up and greeted the class and sat back down. The teacher called out a few more thames. "Inuzuka Kiba." The boy next to me stood up with a smile. He bowed.

"Hey!" He greeted the class with a grin that bared his teeth. I looked at him wide eyed, it seemed like his canine teeth really looked like those of a dog! He sat back down and smiled at me when he caught me stairing. I blushed and looked forward, I heard Hinata stiffle a small giggle. I narrowed my eyes at her a little.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The teacher called out. The blonde kid sitting infront of Kiba stood up, he bowed and he stood back up straight, with a grin on his face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become the next Hokage! Believe it!" He shouted, and some of the other students laughed at him, the teacher rolled his eyes and told hi him to sit back down and to be quiet. Naruto grumbled and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The teacher called out. Then the boy my brother was talking to, stood up next to him and bowed. He smiled shyly and greeted the class, then sat back down. The teacher continued listing off names, from the e's, the o's and the K's, S', T's and now finally in the N's. "Nara Shikamaru." The boy infront of Hinata sighed and stood up lazily. He bowed and just said hi, and mumbling on how coming to school and being awake this early was such a drag. I blinked at him, _You can't be serious! That kid looks like he would rather be sleeping on a hill then be in a class room! And he wants to be a ninja?_ I thought. The teacher went on and finished the N's. "Haruno Sakura." He called out. A small girl with short pink hair, she was sitting next to Ayame, stood up and bowed.

"Hello everybody." She smiled shyly then sat back down.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The teacher called, and I looked over at Hinata. She blushed deep red and stood up slowly. She bowed and said hello very quietly. She sat back down and started playiing with her fingers. "Mikazuki Ayame." At the sound of my last name, Hinata looked up with a confused expression. My sister stood up, with her long, wavy, shiny dark blond hair flowing down to her waist. She bowed at the teacher and turned to greet the class.

"Hello every body." She waved and smiled, and winked one of her pretty green eyes.

"Wow, she's pretty..." Kiba mumbled. I sunk low into my seat, Hinata looked down at me.

"I-Is she your sister, Botan?" Hinata whispered, and I nodded.

"Mikazuki Hideki." The teaher called out, meaning that Ayame sat down, I started to sit up again. My brother, about ten minutes younger than me stood up with a smile on his face. Him and I looked the most alike, he had short messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He bowed and smiled.

"How's it going?" He waved and sat back down next to that Uchiha kid. Hinata looked at me with confusion.

"Is that your brother?" She whispered and I nodded.

"Mikazuki Botan." I sighed, I heard whispers going around saying that there were triplets i the class. I stood up, and I heard gasps, I knew they were expecting another boy. I bowed to the class. There was nothing special about me, I had short, chin length, brown hair and dark blue eyes. I heard both of my siblings new friends whisper to them "That's your sister!" I sighed again and sat down, not even bothering on saying hello to everyone. The teacher continued calling out names. "Yamanaka Ino." he called, and the pale blonde girl Ayame was sitting next to, stood up she bowed and said hello. The teacher continued and finished. " I am Iruka Umino, I will be your teacher for the next four years, and you all will be classmates for the next four years, so might as well get friendly with eachother. I sighed as the day continued, and we got a break for lunch. I sat down next to Hinata and we started eating.

"Botan!" a female voice called out. I looked up and saw Ayame, followed by Ino come walking up to me. "I'm gonna play with Ino after school, can you tell mom and dad?" She asked and I nodded. "Thanks Botan!" Ayame smiled at me and turned around. Ino smiled and waved at me, following after my younger sister.

"So wh-which o-order we-were you th-three born?" Hinata asked.

"I was the first born, then Ayame is the middle, which leaves Hideki the youngest. We're all about three minutes apart.

"O-oh. You an-and yo-your sister do-don't lo-look al-alike." I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, Hidek and I look alike the most." I took a bite of my rice ball. I was going to ask Hinata abouther family when I was interrupted again.

"Botan!" This time it was Hideki. I sighed and turned to my brother and the Uchiha boy.

"Hey Hideki." I greeted.

"Hey! You're that Hyuuga girl, Hinata right?" Hideki asked Hinata as he sat down infront of her. "Come on Sasuke sit down!" Hideki tugged on Sasuke's arm, causing him to fall ot the ground.

"Hideki!" I glared at him.

"What!"

"It's rude to make people sit down if they dont want to."

"Aw, Sasuke's just shy! Aren't ya buddy?" Hideki asked the other boy who looked away nervously. "Anyway Sasuke! This is my sister Botan! She's the greatest! I mean she's super smart!"

"No, that's Ayame." I sighed.

"Oh, well she's super strong for our age!"

"Nope, that's Ayame again."

"Oh, well uh...Botan's like my best friend! She's the best listener!" I was going to say that it was Ayame again but I didn't, because it was me. Hideki and I were close, and I was a good listener, unlike Ayame who was a little self centered. "I mean, I love Ayame but, she's a bit self centered, she likes to change the subject to her a lot of the time. I don't think you'll like her Sasuke, but I think you'll like Botan! She's like one of the guys!" He went on about me, I sighed and continued to eat my lunch, sharing a glance at Hinata. We shared the same thought: Boys, their so stupid. "Anyway! Hey do you want to go hang out with me and Sasuke at his house! He's going to show me this cool trick his older brother taught him! It'll be so cool! You can come too Hinata!"

"I couldn't, I wouldn't want to impose." I spoke up.

"It's okay." Sasuke spoke up for the first time. "My brother would't mind. I'm sure he'll be glad that I have friends to play with." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well I would like to, but I have to go home and tell mom and dad that Ayame is going over to Ino's house; might as well tell them that you're going to Sasuke's."

"Oh, aw okay. Thanks! You can come to Hinata!" Hideki smiled but Hinata shook her head and mumbled something about having to go home. Hideki shrugged and stood up. "Hey, let's go see what that kid Naruto is like!" Hideki grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him away, I just laughed at my brother.

"Uh-uhm Bo-Botan." I looked over at Hinata. "Do, do you wa-want to co-come ov-over m-my hou-house aft-after sch-school?" She stuttered. "After yo-you as-ask your pa-parents fir-first." I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Sure, Hinata. We can stop by my house after school and ask them. Thank you for inviting me." I finsihed my rice ball, I was full! And I had half my lunch left. I sighed, I didn't want to waste it, but I couldn't eat any more. I turned to Hinata who was finishing hers. She shook her head, and I knew she was full too. I sighed. I guess I'd have to throw it away.

"Hey! You're that Mikazuki girl, well other one, the one I sit next to! Kotan right?" He asked as he sat down infront of me. I sighed and looked down. _Great, not even the boy sitting next to me can remenber my name._

"It's Botan."

"Oh, sorry. Kotan, Botan, they sound alot alike." He laughed. "Anyway, I was wondering, if you had any extra food...you see. Me and this kid, Choji, that kid that sits infront of you. Well, we're kind of hungry. We ate all of my lunch, and his..and well we're still starving." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I've asked your sister, but she said it was rude to ask a girl for food, and she kind of blew me off. I mean she's really pretty but she seems mean." I blinked,I didn't know how to answer him, yes it was rude asking for food but I wasn't going to finish mine. "I mean, she was done! She about to throw it away and she just said no! Who throws away good food?" Kiba went on and on. I pushed my food to wards him, which shut him up.

"Here, I'm full and I'm not going to eat it, and like you said. Who wastes good food?" I smiled shyly at him.

"Hey thanks! You're cool Krutan." I sighed and shook my head as he stood up and began walking away.

"It's BOTAN!"

"Sure, what ever! See ya in class!" I blinked and looked over at Hinata, wondering if she could explain to me what just happened, she just shook her head and stood up to throw away her trash.

School had ended, I saw Ayame and Ino run off some where, and Hideki and Sasuke start walking in the direction of Sasuke's house, at least that's what I think. Hinata and I began to walk the way towards my house, Hinata and I didn't really talk, there was really nothing to talk about, and if there probably was, she was probaby saving it for when we reach her house so we have something to do, but I didn't mind the silence, with Hinata it was comfortable. I guess it's because we're alot alike, except I'm not as painfully shy as she is. After a good amount of time, we reached my house. Hinata stopped and admired the flowers in the front yard.

"The-these are re-really pre-pretty." Hinata smiled shyly.

"My mom does them...she buys the seeds from the Yamanaka flower shop and she grows the flowers for their shop." I told her as I took her hand and dragged her into my house. We took off our shoes and walked into the kitchen where my mother was making some tea. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello Botan, who is your friend." My mother smiled. My mother was beautiful, my sister looked exactly like her. My mom had long dark blonde hair and green eyes, there so many time I had wished I was blessed to look like her, or to at least have _something_ of hers.

"This is Hinata, she's in my class. Hinata this is my mom."

"He-hello Mrs. Mi-Mikazuki." Hinata greeted shyly and bowed, my mom just smiled and laughed softly.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, no need to be so formal. Call me Kohana, or Mrs. Kohana if you perfer." My mom smiled at her and Hinata nodded shyly. "Where are Ayame and Hideki?"

"Oh, Ayame went to play with her friend Ino and Hideki went to play with Sasuke at his house...they were talking about something to do with showing Hideki this cool move that Sasuke's brother taught him." I told her I went to the fridge. "Would you like some water Hinata?" I asked, she nodded and smiled smally. I grabbed two water bottles and handed one to her.

"Sasuke, as in Sasuke Uchiha?" My mom asked me surprised. I just nodded. "Hm, that make sense I suppose, he is only a month younger than you."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Oh, his mother and I are quite good friends. Infact I believe she invited us for dinner tonight." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey is it okay for me to go to Hinata's for a little while, I'll be home before dinner." I asked my mom politely, and she nodded. I grabbed Hinata's hand and we made our way towards the door. We put our shoes back on and raced out of the house; we ran down the street towards Hinata's house. We reached her house and my eyes grew wide, it wasn't a house it was a compound. "Wow! You live HERE?" I asked her as we made our way to the front door, she nodded and we took off our shoes. We walked down the hallway silently, I was to baffled about my current surroundings, this place was so beautiful, I was so envious of Hinata because she got to live in such a great and beautiful house. I was sure she didn't have to share her room with her siblings.

"Hinata." A strict male voice called out of no where, I jumped and almost yelped but I kept it, knowing it would probably seem improper. Hinata and I turned around. There stood a tall, older looking man, who I presumed was Hianta's father. I bowed instantly, and I bowed low, to show that I respected him and because he was my elder.

"Ye-yes fa-father..." Hinata stuttered.

"Why are you late? And who is this girl?"

"Uhm, we-well you see, She ha-had to te-tell he-her pa-parents th-that he-her yo-younger si-siblings we-were go-going to be with th-their frie-friends. I-I in-invited her ov-over so sh-she and I cou-could work on o-our homework to-together." Hinata stuttered, I knew she was scared of her father, but surely he doesn't abuse her.

"Hm. I guess that is an acceptable reason. Girl, what is your name." he called out to me. I gulped and kept low.

"I am Mikazuki Botan. I am Hinata's classmate, we sit next to eachother in class, sir, it is an honor to meet your aquaintance." I spoke firmly.

"You may rise, Mikazuki." His voice instructed me, and I obayed. I stood up straight but kept my eyes to the ground. I was taught to never look my elders in the eye unless I am told to look at them. "I am Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father. Seeing as you are Hinata's friend, and this is the first time she's ever brought one home I will let this slide, but from now on, if you are to ever come over you are to wait out side the gate for Hinata to come back with my permission to let you enter our home. Is that clear, Botan Mikazuki?" I gulped and nodded.

"Yes, sir." He nodded.

"Your father, he is Daichi Mikazuki am I correct?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"I see, you look just like him. You have two younger siblings, a sister and a brother?"

"Yes, sir I do."

"And they make you do their responsibilites?" He asked, obviously finding that I took my siblings responsiblities was wrong.

"Th-they asked me sir, thinking that I didn't have plans after school."

"So you take it upon your self, to make sure your younger siblings are happy?" He asked again.

"Yes, sir."

"Hm. It was nice to meet you, Botan Mikazuki." Hiashi Hyuuga nodded his head and walked away.

"Dang, He's a bit scary isn't he?" I asked Hinata who nodded and began walking the way we were originally, I followed after her.

It's been a few months since my first day at the academy, Hinata and I are the best of friends, almost inseperable, she's even came out of her shell when the two of us are alone. I'm over at the Hyuuga's so often I think Mr. Hyuuga gave up keeping that rule about me waiting out at the gates, he told me the last I had came over that I were to enter the estate quietly and unnoticed. Obviously other members of the family realized I was there with out the permission rule thing, seeing as they could hear mine and Hinata's giggles. One time we were so loud that Hinata's cousin, Neji, had to enter the room to tell us that he didn't care if we cared about our edcuation, but he sure cared about his, with that he told us to be quiet because he had a big test tomorrow he had to study for. Ever since then I sort of looked up to Neji, didn't know why, I guess it was because he cared so much about his education and about his skills, it made me wonder what kind of ninja I would become if I continue this

"But what kind of Ninaj do you _want_ to be Botan?" Hinata asked as we opened our text book about chakra.

"I-I don't know! I didn't even want to be a ninja in the first place Hina! My dad is forcing me, saying that being the first born, it is my duty and my responisbility."

"Even if it isn't what you want?" She asked.

"Well, before entering the academy, he asked me what I had in mind instead, I couldn't answer him, I hadn't thought about it." I sighed. "Being a ninja can't be my responsibility as the first born can it?" I asked Hinata, who shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and stood up, setting my book down on her bed. "I'm going to ask Neji." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Bo-Botan!" Hinata gasped as I walked out of her room and down the hall to Neji's. I knew about the whole main branch and second branch family thing. I sort of figured it out when some of the other Hyuuga's were being disrespectful towards Neji. I thought it was stupid how they made the branch family be _slave_s to the main branch, I also felt sort of bad for Neji, who had to carry this burden. I knocked on his door and waited. I heard him sigh and walk towards the door. He opened it and glared at me.

"What do you want Mikazuki?"

"I wanted to know your opinion on something Neji." I asked him seriously, he noticed my seriousness and sighed opening the door a little more, and leaning against the door frame.

"And that is?"

"Well, is it the first borns responsiblity to become a ninja?" I asked nervously. He looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Well, my father is making me be a ninja, even though I don't want to be one! He says it is my duty and responsibility as the first born. I don't understand it, so I was wondering if you agreed with him, or if you could explain to me what he ment." I looked at him with plea. He sighed and shook his head, mumbling how he'd rather be studying.

"I don't fully agree with your father. The first born has the responsibility to set an example for their younger siblings, and if becoming a ninja is that example then sure. I do not see the reasoning why the first born is _made_ to be a ninja when he or she does not wish to. Perhaps it's a way to show discapline. I don't know Mikazuki, but that's my opinion. Now can I continue my studies?" He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you Neji! You sort of helped me. Sorry if I disturbed you." I bowed slightly and turned to walk back to Hinata's room.

"Whatever. Hey Mikazuki..." I turned around. "Just, stick with your studies, I'm sure you'll find something else to do then be a ninja if you continue to study. There are many different types of shinobi out there." He told me, I nodded at him and smiled.

"Thanks Neji." I scurried back to Hinata's room.

Since the talk I had with Neji, I studied every chance I got. I studied differnt types of chakra, different types of shinobi, trying to find something that I would enjoy doing. I sighed as I leaned up against a tree trunk, I didn't know exactly where I was, except I was in a flower feild. I alwasy came here to study, It was quiet and peaceful and I got away from my sister Ayame, Ino and Sakura. Sometimes I would be found by Sasuke and Hideki, who asked me to come train with them, which I will. Everytime I trained with thim, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, was always round, I figured it was because Sasuke wanted to impress his older brother, Hideki kind of wanted to impress Itachi too, and I understood why. We didn't have any older siblings and me being the oldest, there wasn't much to impress me about. One day, we were practicing our chakra, something we learned in class that day, Itachi was around of course and he was watching us, he told us a good way to concetrate our chakra to one spot. I understood what he ment, I had read it in a book I borrowed from the Konoha Library, Sasuke and Hideki on the other hand didn't quite understand. Itachi had showed us, Sasuke and Hideki were in awe, while I, went ahead and copied him. After the second try I got it right, I manged a ball of chakra coming from my hand; Itachi said I had excellent chakra control for an eight year old, after that I'm sure Sasuke hated me, but he still talked to me in class.

I've noticed that Sasuke's become some what of a heartthrobe in our class, my sister always talked about him at diner time and that Ino and Sakura had the hugest crush on him. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew she had a crush on him too, I asked her about it once, she said she didn't and that she liked this other guy in the class, Shikamaru I think it was. She said that she met him through Ino, their dads know eachother. Hinata told me that she had a crush on Naruto, I didn't see why or _how_ she had a crush on him, but I supported her. One day when Ino and Sakura slept over, Sakura asked me if I liked any one.

_"So, Botan, do you like any one?" I looked at the short, pink, haired girl. _

_ "I like a lot of people, like Hinata!"_

_ "So, we mean boys..."_

_ "Oh, I like Sasuke, he's really cool, uuh there is that Kiba guy that I sit next to. I don't know why he sits next to me."_

_ "You like Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino shouted._

_ "As a friend...He's really cool!"_

_ "Oh...okay." They settled down._

_ "So, you like dog boy?" Ayame asked from her bed._

_ "Sorta, I mean I love his dog! Akamaru is just so cute!" I giggled at the memory of when Akamaru attacked my face with doggy kisses. Ayame made a disgusted face._

_ "Perhaps he like's you? I don't see why or how. I mean look at you, your not even pretty..." Ayame huffed. Ino and Sakura looked at Ayame shockingly. _

_ "Ayame! You shouldn't be mean to your sister!" Ino glared, and Ayame shrugged._

_ "And plus Kiba just sits by her for two reasons. One, because his little friends sit infront of him and two, because there is no where else to sit." She shrugged her shoulders and I sighed. She was probably right, I mean I didn't really like Kiba all that much, except the fact that he's nice to me and his dog is just the cutest little thing. "And plus, he doesn't even know her name. He's always calling her Kruton or Kotan or something that isn't her name."_

I sighed at the memory. It was true, for almost a year we've known eachother Kiba still hasn't called me by my correct name, although he's stuck with just calling me Kruton, I think it's a nickname, because I like eating Krutons in class. I closed my eyes and continued to lean up against the tree behind me and I thought about everything thats happened so far this year. Sakura came out about having a crush on Sasuke, which started a war between her and Ino, Ayame thought Sakura was wrong for breaking the girl code and dumped her as a friend, that was a low blow, even for Ayame, so Sakura started hanging around me and Hinata, mainly me when ever I was alone. She was really annoying but she had her nice points, like she would invite me and Hinata over to study, she took school realy seriously at least thats what I first thought, then I thought about how Sasuke is the top kid in the class.

Speaking of Sasuke, poor him, it was only a few weeks ago, but I still can't help but feel so bad for him. His whole clan was slaughtered by Itachi, only my family knew, seeing as my mom and his mom were really close. He hasn't been the same Sasuke as I knew, he's been staying at our house, in Hideki's room, since the massacure. He doesn't talk much any more and he's really distant. The only people he really talks to is Hideki and me, although he would rarely talk to me to begin with, but he's more friendly towards me than other people in my class. I remember when he came to stay with us, I told him that I know I wouldn't understand what he is going through,but I was here to listen if he wanted to talk, surprisngly after two weeks he wanted to talk to me about what happened. I spent all day up in his and Hideki's room just listening to him, it was the first time I had seen Sasuke, or any boy for that matter, cry, and it was the first time that I cried too, I felt so sad for him that I couldn't but cry too. I guess after that it was sort of like a bonding thing we had, because ever since he's been really nice to me, at home at least. He rarely talked at school, unless it was about school work, but some times he would join me and Hinata for lunch, along with Hideki; of course he would leave as soon as Sakura came by.

We had our end of the year test coming up soon, it had everything from edcuational facts to physical training to chakra control. I knew I wasn't goinrg to be good during the physical training portion or the test but I was sure that I was going to do alright on the educational portion and I knew that I would do outstanding on the chakra control. I knew I had the best chakra control out of the class, I even practiced with Sakura, who had the best right after me. One day, I was practicing at the Hyuuga's, I was waiting for Hinata to finish getting ready for school, Neji saw me and said that my chakra control was above average for an eight year old, in their first year at the academy. I blushed at the compliment and thanked him. I sighed again, I couldn't wait for this test to be over with, Sakura was freaking out about it, she asked me to sleep over the night before so we could get some last minute study time, but I told her I wasn't aloud to stay over night at a friends house on a school night, but I offered for her to come over to study with Hinata, Hideki, Sasuke and Ayame, she happily agreed. Of course I know that Ayame wouldn't be to happy, and I heard that she's inviting Ino over too...this was going to be fun. Perhaps I'll invite Neji! Maybe he could help out too, I'm sure he has the end of the year test for his year that he needs to study for, perhaps he'll study with us too.

I mentioned this to Sakura earlier today, she thinks I have a crush on him, but I told her I didn't. I just admired him and looked up to him because he was so smart, and he was so cool and calm about everything. I sighed, again, and picked up my book and began reviewing again, it was about the history of Konoha, I knew that it would be hard on Sasuke because of the mention of the Uchiha clan but he's been really strong during the reviewing we do in class, and the studying we do at home. As I continued my reading, I heard a bark, followed by a whine and whimper. I looked up and around me, I didn't see anything, I went back to reading. Then I heard it again, I paused my reading for a moment to see if I could hear the whimpering again, and I did. I stood up, and closed my book; walking around I was following the sound of the whimpering, and at long last I found it, it was a small blueish grey puppy, culed up in a ball, whimpering. It near broke my heart to see such a helpless puppy in such pain. I nealed down, placing my book beside me and I stroked the top of the puppy's head. The puppy flinched.

"It's okay buddy. I'm not going to hurt you." I spoke softly to the puppy as I stroked its head. The puppy relaxed a bit as I continued to stroke it's head. "What's wrong, where are you hurt?" I asked it, and it moved his head towards it's front and back right paws. I went to touch them gently, barely brushing them, the dog whimped and snapped at my fingers. "Ow! It's okay...here, lets take you to the hospital, perhaps they can fix you up and find your owners." I smiled at it as I scooped up the puppy gently into my arms. I reached down for my book, and placed it under the puppy for support. With That I began walking towards the Konoha hospital, when I reached there they told me that they didn't treat animals and that my best bet was to find a vetranarian.

"But, I don't know a vet..." I sighed.

"Well, try the Inuzuka's they have lots of dogs, this one may be one of theirs anyway." said the nurse ninja. "They aren't hard to miss head towards that big field south from here, and you'll see a big house before the entrance of the field. That's where the Inuzuka's live, the best vetranary medical nin lives there. Ask for Hana Inuzuka." I nodded at the instructions and headed south, then I realized, thats where I came from. I sighed and kept walking, I stopped when I saw a familiar field and sighed. I was just back where I started, the puppy whimpered and whined again and I was 'sh'ing it soothingly.

"It'll be okay we're almost there." I said to it as I looked around for a big house, and there we go, the nurse was right; it really was hard to miss. I ran over towards the house and knocked on the door with my foot, because my hands were occupied with the puppy.

"Coming!" Said a female voice. I stood there, waiting as paitently, then the door opened

and stood a girl, who only looked about four years older than me. "Can I help you?" She asked, slightly confused on why I was there.

"Well you see, I was out in the field studying for my big test coming up soon and I heard this whimper and I followed it and it was this little puppy and it's front and back right paw's are hurt, so I took it to the hospital but they told me they don't treat pets in there so they told me to come find Hana Inuzuka, do you know her?" I explained quickly and all in one breath. The older girl just looked at me weirdly.

"I'm Hana Inuzuka, tell me again, what's wrong?" The girl asked me.

"I found this hurt puppy while studying outside in the field!"

"Oh! Okay, well come in! Let's take a look at her."Hana smiled as she stood back, opening the door for me and the puppy, I walked in, and she closed the door behind me. "Follow me" She told me as she led me to a back room, where I presumed was where she treated animals. I looked around and there were lots and lots of dogs around, big, dogs. "Okay lay 'em here." I did as I was told and laid the puppy down on the table. "Hey! Where'd you say you found the puppy?" Hana asked me.

"Out side in the fied...I'm sorry if I was traspassing, but it's the only place where I can study with out being bothered by people."

"It's fine, no worries, it's just we've been missing a puppy, it seems you've found her." Hana smiled at me, and I bliked.

"Th-this is your dog?"

"Yeah! Kiba was out walking the puppies with Akamaru, when he came back he lost one. I've sent him looking for her all day!"

"Kiba...as in Kiba Inuzuka? Brown hair and red...triangle...thingies..." I realized I was in his house, this was his sister. I didn't understand why I didn't realize the name earlier!

"Yeah...do you know him?"

"Yeah, he sits next to me in class..."

"Oh! You're that Mikazuki girl he goes on about? Did you recently cut your hair?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"You must mistake me from my sister, Ayame."

"Oh, OH you're the Kruton girl he talks about!" Hana laughed and I sighed. I guess Ayame was right, maybe he didn't really know my name. "I'm sorry If I've hurt your feelings. He doesn't say your actual name, he just says Kruton. He menioned your real name before, what was it...Hotan? Kotan?"

"Botan."

"BOTAN! That's it! haha." Hana laughed as she slapped the table.

"So he knows my name!" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, he just likes calling you Kruton, I think it's because he said you eat salad krutons during class."

"Oh, yeah their my favorite thing to snack on."

"He figured." She laughed as she began checking out the puppy.

"So, what's wrong with her?" I asked concerned.

"She sprained her front and back paw's that's all." Hana answered me as she turned to get some bandages. She put her hands over the puppie's front paw and green chakra began to pour out of her hand, my eyes widened in amazement. Once her chakra dissapeared, she began wrapping the paw. "Hey, do you think you can help me?" Hana asked with a smile, I looked at her scared. "I just need you to hold her paw while I wrap the bandages around it." I nodded and gently held the front right paw as she finished wrapping the pandage. She went to the back paw and repeated the same thing with her chakra, when she was finished, she asked me to help her and I held the back paw again. "Thanks Botan." Hana smiled at me. I smiled up at her, then I looked down at the puppy and I began petting her. "Hey, what happened to your hand?" She asked, I raised and eye brow and looked at my hand, it was covered in dried and fresh blood.

"Oh, she bit me, she didn't mean to, I think she thought I was trying to hurt her when I was trying to see what was wrong with her."

"Oh, here, let me clean it for you."

"You don't have to..."

"Oh shush, you're one of Kiba's friends. It's the least I can do."

"Oh okay." I shyly replied as Hana pulled me over to the sink and she began whiping off my hand, she grabbed some anti-biotics and she began cleaning my wound so it wouldn't get infected. She took some oitment and began rubbing it on the bite mark, so it when it healed, it wouldn't leave a scar. Then she grabbed some bandages and began wrapping my hand tightly so that the bite mark wouldn't start bleeding again. She explained all of this to me, I found it so fascinating!

"There you go, kid. Good as new."

"Thank you so much, Hana."

"No problem." She smiled as I continued to pet the puppy.

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"Aori, it ain't original but there isn't much you can name her with her fur. She's the runt of the litter. She's one of those rare dog breeds that get the blue like fur."

"I like it, it suits her. Especially the fur, I really like it, it's unique and makes the puppy special. Even if she's not like the rest of her family..." I smiled at the puppy, who licked my injured hand. I'm guessing she was sorry for biting me.

"She seem's to like you." Hana smiled. "Would you like to keep her?" My blue eyes grew wide.

"You-You mean I can have her? Just like that?"

"Well, you did find her, and you did try and find a place to help her, _and_ she obviously likes you. Inuzuka dogs are very picky and stubborn."

"I-I don't know what to say...I would love to take her home but..."

"But, you don't wan to?"

"No, I would love to. It's my mom, she's a gardener, she's obsessed with plants and she says that dogs will just ruin her gardens."

"Oh, well hey, what about this." Hana started and I looked at her. "We keep her here, and you can come when ever you like to see her?" My face brightened.

"Really!"

"Yeah! I mean I'm here most of the time, and Kiba's here most of the time. Perhaps when Aori get's better you, Kiba can take her and Akamaru out for walks." Hana smiled and I nodded.

"I'd like that."

The next day, I walked to school with Hinata, and Neji who was ahead of us like usual. I told her about yesterday, and she seemed really surprised.

"Sh-she let you ke-keep her?"

"Yeah, sort of. Well my mom hates animals, says their messy, noisy and a trouble to take care of, and plus Ayame would complain about the "mutt" smelling and stuff. So Hana said that she'll take care of Aori, the puppy's name, at their hosue and that I can come see her when ever I want!"

"Th-that's gr-great Bo-Botan." I sighed at her. When ever she was in presense of someone other than me, she became painfully shy again.

"I know! and Hana was so cool too! She's like a medical nin, but she isn't at the same time! I don't know! I think she specializes in vetranary medicine insteand of people medicine! It's just so cool!" I went on and on about Hana the rest of the way to the academy, and Hinata just listened and smiled at me. We seperated from Neji, I shouted good bye to him and waved, Neji sighed, just flicked his hand and walked away. I smiled, it was his way of waving good bye to me. I think I'm growing on him. Hinata and I entered the class and sat down in our usual seats in the back of the cass.

"Bo-Botan.." Hinata started as I grabbed a pencil and some paper out from my back pack. I turned to her.

"Yeah Hina?"

"Ho-how a-about you be-become a med-medical ninja, but also spe-specialize in ve-vetranary me-medicine." Hinata suggested and my dark blue eyess widened in realization.

"HINATA YOU ARE A GENIUS!" I shouted as I hugged her. Everyone who was already in the class room turned their heads to look at us. Hinata's face turned so read I couldn't even name the color and my face reddned a bit as I let go and laughed nervously, then sat back down in my seat. "Hinata! You. Are. A. Genius! I want to become a medical nin! And specialize in animal medicine! It'll be awesome!"

"What'll be awesome?" A familiar boyish voice asked me from behind. I jumped and turned around. Kiba was sitting down in his usual seat next to me, Akamaru was sitting on the table.

"Oh, that I'm going to become a medical ninja that specializes in vetranary medicine insteand of people medicine!"

"Oh, so like my sister?" He asked and I began to nodd, but stopped. I didn't know if he knew that I was over at his house. "It's okay, Hana told me yesterday when I got home. I'm glad that we found Aori a owner, sort of. To bad that your mom hates dogs..."

"Oh, it isn't just my mom it's Ayame, she finds them dirty and messy and smelly." I blerted out to him, which I didn't mean to.

"Oh...she does?" Kiba asked, a little down. I looked down ashamly, I could tell that Kiba liked my sister.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that if she gets to know you, and Akamaru, she'll change her mind." I told him, hoping to cheer him up, which worked.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Sweet! Thanks Kruton." Kiba laughed as he stood up. "Come on Akamaru!" He called, running down the stairs to talk to Ayame. Akamaru looked at me for a second with a sad face and turned around to follow his master.

It's been three years since that day, I'm now twelve years old and I'm almost a ninja! Our graduation test was today. Looked in mirror and smiled at my self. Since I decided to become a vetranary medical nin, I told Hana as soon as I could! She was shocked but laughed, at first I thought she was mocking me beause I wanted to be like her, but she said it wasn't that at all. She said she was flattered, she had always wanted a younger sister to be a role model to. She told me that it was going to be alot of work and that I would have to work really hard, I was okay, from what I read any type of medical ninja had to have strong chakra control, I was the top in the class when I came to chakra control I even beat Sasuke, but that was this year. He was kind of mad at me, but I knew he was proud that I was actually good at something. (My sister is one of the smartest kids in the class, and Hideki is the strongest next to Sasuke).

I examined my self in the mirror in mine and Ayame's room. I wore a cream colored shirt, that was short sleeved, and tight black shorts that stopped above my knees. My brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, except for two strands of hair, framing my face. I smiled at my appearance and nodded. Mrs. Inuzuka, who alwas insisted I called her Tsume, said if I had brown eyes sinstead of blue, I could pass as a mini Hana. I smiled at that, I looked up to Hana, like a little sister would to an older sister, well in my case, a student to an awesome teacher. Ayame hates me, she doesn't even acknowledge me any more, well neither does the rest of my family. My father doesn't approve of me wanting to become a vetranary medical nin, he thinks it's a waste of time; but I told him I could still work on people, but he wouldn't hear any of it. My mother thinks I waste my time running around with mongrols, and Hideki, oh sweet Hideki. He used to be my savior in the family but it seems he hates me almost as much as the rest of them do. He thinks I'm a waste of space, and that I shouldn't have came back for our second year at the academy. I didn't know what happened to him, but it started happening before our second year at the academy started. At first I thought it was because he was hanging around Sasuke way to much, and that Sasuke's attitude was growing on him, but it wasn't that (At least that's what Sasuke said). As the years passed I began to give up ever making my family proud, It seems that I make other people more proud of me than my own family. Mrs. Inuzuka and Hana seem more proud of me than my family, even Mr. Hyuuga seem's more proud of me than my family, and that's a great statement because of the way he treats Hinata! I sighed as I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I walked to the door, I slipped on my shoes and opened the front door, only to see Sasuke. I smiled sadly at him.

Sasuke knows how I'm feeling, the only people I've told about my home life was Sasuke (who pratically lives here, he just sleeps some where else), Hinata and Neji (He wondered why I was so blue one day and I kind of just exploded on him). Not even Hana knows about my family, all she knows is that they want me to become a great ninja.

"Morning Sasuke."

"Morning Botan." I stepped aside to let him in. He took off his shoes. "How's this morning?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"Normal, actually I think it's better. Ayame said I could have the shower first. That's an improvement." I smiled a little more, Sasuke almost smirked. This is how it was between me and him, we were friends, not the kind that hang out and have lunch with eachother, kind of friends. We were the kind that just...talked. He'd talk about missing his family, and I'd talk about wanting mine to accept me. "Well, I gotta go eat breakfast at the Hyuuga's... see ya in class Sasuke." I waved, he nodded his head, as I stepped out of thouse house, closing the door behind me. I ran down the street towards the Hyuuga estate, I opened the gate and walked to the front door. I took off my shoes and opened the door, and saw Neji. What was with me and meeting people by opening a door?

"Morning Neji..." I gave me a smile.

"Morning Mikazuki." Yes...after almost four years of knowing eachother he still greets me by my last name. "How are you?" He asked referring to my morning at home.

"Same old, Ayame talked to me this morning though! She said I could take a shower first..that's a start I guess."

"Hn. If you see it that way." He told me.

"And you don't?"

"I don't care about your sister." He told me as he finished putting his shoes on. "I've got training...I'll see you at dinner." I nodded and walked into the building, sliding the door closed behind me. I normally ate breakfast and dinner at the Hyuuga's, I pratically lived here, except I slept at home on most nights. I'm pretty sure Mr. Hyuuga has guessed that I have problems at home, but is far to polite and proper to say anything to me about it. If anything he's asked Hinata or Neji about it. I knocked on the dining room door three times.

"Come in Botan." Came Mr. Hyuuga's voice. He told me to knock three times. "Please sit." He gestered to the empty seat next to Hinata. I sat down and smiled at Hanabi, then at HInata, I bowed my head to Hiashi in thanks. I looked at my meal and grabbed my chopsticks. I began eating my rice. "Botan, how are you this morning?" He asked me, like he did everyday.

"I'm quite alright. And you Mr. Hyuuga?" I replied like I always do. I continued to eat my rice, then my fish and my miso soup. I loved the Hyuuga cooking, it was my favorite part of the day. Once I finished, I sat quietly, patiently for Hinata to finish her meal. Once she was finished she thanked her father and bowed, standing up. I bowed to him and thanked him for letting me stay for the meal. I stood up and followed Hinata out of the house. We began walking towards the Academy.

"Why don't you ta-talk to my fa-father Botan?" Hinata started and I looked at her oddly.

"About what?"

"About you ho-home life. I'm sure he will un-understand. Per-perhaps he will let you stay with us. You prat-pratically live with us any-anyway." Hinata suggested.

"I couldn't do that! It'll be rude. I'm surprised he even lets me come for meals everyday!"

"That's be-because I-I told him that your fa-family is to busy to-to cook." Hinata told her, so her father doesn't know the real reason.

"Oh..okay. But still! That doesn't mean I can go up to your dad and be all: Hi Mr. Hyuuga, yeah my family hates me and wants nothing to do with me, they just me sleep and bathe there because they have to! Ugh! I'm about to just move in with Sasuke..." I sighed. "At least I know he wouldn't mind me living with him." I sighed as we walked into the academy.

"Bu-but Bo-Botan! Th-that's a-abuse!" Hinata began to sutter.

"No, Hinata it isn't abuse. Abuse is when they hit you, and tourcher you. What my family does is called neglect and ignore." I began as we walked into the class room and saw in our usual seats we've sat in the past four years. "They just pretend I don't exsist unless they need me for something, which is hardly ever." I sighed as I rested my head on my hand. I heard someone sit down next to me and saw none other than Kiba Inuzuka. He's another one that's sort of...turned into my family. He's obsesed with my sister. He hardly acknowledges me now-a-days, which is sad because other than the Hyuuga's I pratically live at his house because I'm there being taught by Hana. I didn't understand why he still sat next to me, he never talks to me. He doesn't really hang around Choji, Shikamaru or Naruto any more, their little gang sort of...grew apart over the past few years. Shikamar usually sits on the other side of the room, so he could nap. Choji sits, well in front of me, still eating, and Naruto, well he's hardly ever in class.

"Hey there Botan." I jumpsed and turned around to see Sakura. I smiled at her and said hello. Sakura still talked to me, we aren't really close (not like we ever _were_) but we still talk in class, she's nice to me and is one of the few people that actually acknowledge me besides Hinata. Sakura waved and sat down behind Sasuke, then started arguing with Ino, Ayame's best friend. I think besides me, and Hinata, Ayame has to be the only popular girl that doesn't like Sasuke, maybe it's because he pratically lives with us. I do know she kind of likes Shikamaru, at least from what I last heard, I don't know about now.

"Okay, everyone take a seat. I'm going to call your name and you will enter the exam room to take your test, once you are finsihed with your test you will head out side the academy where the parents will be waiting." Iruka sensei told everyone. One by one, every ones name got called. Hinata got called, I told her good luck and that she could do it. Then it was Ayame, and Hideki, and then Me. I walked into the room and there was Iruka Sensei, Mizuki sensei and the Hokage.

"Alright Botan. You will have to make three dobbleganger's of your self to past the test." Iruka told me and I nodded. I made my three doppleganger's and the Hokage said I had passed. He handed me a Konoha leaf head band and I smiled. I was one step closer to becoming a medical nin! I walked out side and saw my parents with Ayame and Hideki. I sighed as I looked for Hinata, and there she was with her father and Neji standing there looking bored. She saw me and waved at me, I waved to and walked over. I hugged her.

"Congratualations Hianta! I knew you could do it!" I smiled at her as I pulled part, she was blushing.

"Th-thank you. I-I see yo-you passed as-aswell Bo-Botan?" I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Mr. Hyuuga and Neji. Mr. Hyuuga just nodded and began walking. Neji told me congratulations and followed after his uncle.

"You better go. I'm sure there's a Hyuuga celebration starting soon."

"I-I doubt it. I'll see you to-tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded. Hinata waved and ran after her father and cousin. I sighed, I spotted Sasuke, who was with my family, he spotted me and excused him self from them made his was towards me.

"Yo."

"Hey, you passed." I smiled at him as I gesterd to his head band on his head.

"Yeah, I see you did too." He nodded towards the headband in my hand.

"Yeah, I don't know where to put it. I don't think it'll look good on my head." I laughed as I placed it around my forhead, Sasuke shook his head with a smirk.

"Nope, you're right. Doesn't look good." I laughed.

"Maybe around my waiste?" I asked as I tied it around my waiste, Sasuke looked at me and nodded.

"Much better." I smiled at him, I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Wha-Botan!" I smiled and let go quickly

"It seems you've passed." My father voice was heard. I jumped behind Sasuke and nodded. "Well, at leasat you're not hopeless like him." He gestered towards Naruto who was alone on the swing. I was sad for Naruto. He wants to be Hokage so badly, and he failed.

"He isn't hopeless! He just needs more practice." I retorted, which I regreted deeply.

"Hold your tongue! You do not speak to me that way! I am your father and you will respect me!" He shouted, I fliched, gripping my shorts. Some of the othe parents stopped what they were doing and stared. "Now look at what you did! You caused a scene!" He exclaimed. He was about to say something else until growling was hear. My father, and I looked down and saw Aori and Akamaru standing infront of me, growling at my father.

"Get those beasts out of here! This is a school not a kennel!" My mother shouted from beside my father.

"They aren't beasts! Their dogs!" I exclaimed.

"Their stupid animals that need to be tamed and kept on leesh." My father sneered.

"They aren't stupid! They're probably smarter than you!" I glared at my father. I was so infort it now.

"What did I tell you about respecting me! Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. In. That. Way! You ungrateful brat!" He shouted again, causing Akamaru and Aori to grown even more, this time a few more growls were heard. I looked around and saw Kuromaru and the Three Haimaru Brothers standing closer. I side glanced and saw Mrs. Inuzuka and Hana standing there, along with Kiba. All three of them sharing the same expression. Shock. "No wonder you enjoy these stupid animals so much. You're just like them! Useless!" My father glared sharply at him. My father never beat me, no. He was above that, but it didn't mean he didn't slap me every now and then to teach punish me. It wasn't much, usually he'd make me spar with him to punish me, but I was expecting a back hand, in public. But before he could do anything he screamed out in pain. Aori big my fathers leg. My eyes went wide.

"Aori! Stop now!" I shouted, Aori let go of my father and steped back towards me.

"If that beast, _ever_ comes near me again, I'll have it killed. Understand me Botan?" My father asked me seriously, almost deadly. I was afraid to answer, but I nodded. "Good. Be home before midnight." He told me as he, along with my family turned aorund and walked home. Sasuke looked back but I shook my head, he turned around and went home. I sighed and looked at Aori and Akamaru, who both were licking my leg. I felt fur against my hand. I saw Kuromaru and I smiled, petting his head lightly. (Over the past few years, the Inuzuka dog's bega to like me after they saw how much Aori trusted me).

"How could you let them treat you like that!" I heard Tsume shout at me. I just looked down ashamed. She was like a rough kind of mom to me. "After all this time, how come you've never told us!"

"It isn't a big deal." I told her.

"Not a big deal! Botan! He almost hit you!" Hana stepped in, crossing her arms.

"He doesn't hit me, that would've been the first time!"

"That isn't the point Botan." Mrs. Inuzuka glared at me, I just continued to look down in shame. "They didn't even come and see you when you stepped out. Do they not care?"

"Not really... They gave up three years ago after I told them I wanted to specialize in animal medicine." I confessed.

"You're own siblings don't speak to you do they?" Hana asked and I shook my head. Then she hit Kiba upside the head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!"

"For not saying anything before you idiot!"

"What!"

"Yeah! You knew that her siblings weren't talking to her and you didn't bother to SAY anything to us! You inconsiderate moron!"

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"Because if you weren't so obsessed with Ayame you might have noticed Botan!"

"I don't care about some stupid Kruton!" This time both his mother and Hana hit him on the head.

"Be nice you heartless jerk!" Hana shouted at him.

"It's alright. Kiba and I don't talk anyway, so it doesn't matter." I told them, which caused Hana to hit him again.

"Ow! What was that one for!"

"She's been over at our house for three years! How can you NOT talk to her in class! I thought you were friends!"

"Why would we be friends! I just sit next to her!" Kiba shouted. "Akamaru talks to her more than I do!" Hana hit him again.

"Just shut up while you're ahead Kiba." his mom warned him. Kiba grumbled and crossed arms, mubming something about how he hated girls under his breath, earning him a kcick in the back side from Hana. Kiba flew forward and fell into me, and we fell to the ground.

"Ow! See what you made me do! Now I crushed the Kruton!"

"Stop calling her that! She has a name you know, and it's BOTAN!" Hana shouted as Kiba stood up, lending a hand to me, which I took. I mumbled a thanks. "Anyway! We were coming to see if you passed, and seeing that you did we were going to invite you over for dinner, perhaps ask you parents if it was okay if we stole you for the night. Well after seeing that we know they don't mind. Now, it's just up to you." Hana asked with a smile, I smiled up at her and nodded. "Sweet! It's settled then! You're coming with us for the rest of the day!" Hana smiled as she, Mrs. Inuzuka and their canine companions began walking towards the Inuzuka household. Kiba began to follow them, then turned around.

"Well...come on." he shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I follwed after him, Aori and Akamaru following behind us. "Why'd you put it around your waist?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"Your headband."

"Oh...well, it wouldn't look right on my forehead, and I don't think I'll be comfortable with it around my neck, so I thought it'll be best if it was around my waist." I told him, he just nodded. We walked in silence after that.

"Aori's missed you." Kiba spoke up again, I looked at him, then at her.

"I've missed her too. I just wished I could take her home with me..." I replied, and we fell in silence again. It wasn't like when me and Hinata walked in silence. Nope, this was an awkward silence, and I was sure it's going to be awkward with the Inuzuka's for a while, after what happened at the academy. When we reached Kiba's house I sat down with Aori and started playing with her, while Tsume and and Hana began to make dinner. Kiba and sat own and we just...sat there in silence.

"You two are like two awkward pre-teens." Hana laughed at us.

"Uh, we ARE two awkward pre-teens." Kiba replied.

"Well yeah I know, but that doesn't mean you have to act like it. Why don't you to go out and walk the dogs or go experiment with eachother. Don't sit here and do nothing!" with that Hana went back into the kitchen. My face redened, and so did Kiba. I coughed, trying not to go into an awkward silence.

"...Awkward." I said.

"Oh yeah." Kiba agreed. "Hah, my sister, thinking we'd experiement on eachother! Hah! that's the best joke I've heard all week!" My face just got redder, almost as red as Hinata's when Naruto's near her. "I'd rather experiment with Ayame! For a twelve year old she sure does have a nice rack! I guess she's one of those early devel-" Kiba was cut off by a pan hitting in the face. My face, even redder, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "Ow! What the heck!"

"You do NOT talk about girls in that way! Espeicially Botan's sister, that little selfish brat!" Tsume growled.

"You don't know her!"

"You don't either!" I shouted at him, then I slaped my hands over my mouth. All three of the looked at me in shock. I never shouted. Kiba looked at me with wide eyes, not knowing what to do, I stood up and ran out side. I ran to the field and sat there, in the flowers. I sighed as I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on top of them. "Stupid Kiba. Why can't he just like someone other than _her_. Why can't he just see that's she's spoiled brat that hates animals?" I sighed as I hid my face. I heard a twig snap, my head shot up and I turned around, with a Kunai in hand, but I stopped when I saw Kiba, his parka hood down, he looked a guilty.

"Sorry to sneak up on you." He apologized, I put my kunai back in my holster. "I'm also sorry for what I said earlier, about your sister. I know you guys don't like eachother..."

"I don't, not, like her. I love my sister..."

"Oh...but I can tell your family is a hard spot for you, especially from earlier. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I upset you." Kiba apolozied.

"It's okay...I just don't know what you see in her. She's a spoiled, self centered brat. She hate's getting dirty, she hates the out doors, and she hates animals, especially dogs." I told hiim. We started walking back to his house. Kiba just shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess maybe, I don't know it sounds shallow but, Ayame's really pretty and popular. I guess if she liked me then I'll be better than what I am." Kiba shrugged.

"You shouldn't think that way" I told him as we began to get closer to his house. "You should be happy the way you are. " I smiled at him. "I mean look at me...my parents hate me because I want a vetranary medical ninja, but I don't care. I don't care if I only have Hinata as a friend, I'm happy that way." I smiled brighter.

"You have more friends than just Hinata. I mean Uchiha."

"Eh, I wouldn't say we're friends, more like close aquaintences. He's more friends with Hideki. He just knows what's going on at home, and I've been there for him growing up." I shrugged.

"Well, what about Sakura?"

"Aquaintences."

"Oh..." Kiba's face went down, then smirked as we entered his house. "I know! Hana! Hana's your friend!"

"Nah, Hana is like my role model, she's alos like an older sister figure because I don't have one."

"Oh...ew! Does that mean you see me as a brother?" Kiba asked with a disgusted face.

"Ew, no. You're to much of a moron to be my brother!" I laughed.

"I think that every day." Hana smiled as she peeked out of the kitchen. "Oh and Botan, you're like the sister I've always wanted too!" She winked and went back into the kitchen. I smiled and blushed.

"See, people care about you." Kiba smirked.

"I nevere said that I thought people cared. I just said that I didn't care if I only had HInata as a friend. I mean, her cousin is pretty nice to me, I'm sure I could consider him as a friend...Nah." I smiled at Kiba. So it contineued like that until dinner was done, He'd list people and I said what I thought about them. During dinner it was pretty quiet, except for the dogs whining, wanting food. I smiled as I continued to eat with them, it felt like I belonged with them. I mean, I love eating at the Hyuuga's, but sometimes it feels like I over stay my welcome. Here, it seems like they don't care if I stay for ever, of course I wouldn't that'll be rude. After dinner Kiba was made to do the dishes, I offered to help but Mrs. Inuzuka and Hana told me not to, but I told I wanted to. Well, I should've listend to them and not do the dishes because Kiba and I ended up getting water all over the place because we got into a water and soap fight. Mrs. Inuzuka said I could shower upstairs and that Kiba would get me some fresh cloths. He showed me upstairs, and we went into a room and came out with black capries and a black shirt.

"Here, I donno if they'll be to big for you or to small but it's all that could fit you." He shrugged, I took the bundle of cloths and smiled thanks to hiim. He handed me a towel and I wen tinto the bath room and took a quick shower. I stepped out and got dressed, the shirt and the capri's were a bit to big, but it was okay. I grabbed my dirty cloths and stepped out of the bathroom, where stood Kiba waiting with some fresh coloths and a towel in hand.

"Wow, you didn't take long..." He asked as he walked passed me. "You can just wait in my room...Aori's in there." He told me and I nodded, I walked to the room with the opened door and I saw Aori sitting on Kiba's bed. I walked in and started petting her. I sat down on the bed and looked around. Kiba's room was a mess, but it didn't surprise her, she expected boys room to be a mess. "Yeah, it's messy but I don't usually have people in my room." Kiba shrugged as he threw his dirty laundry on the floor in the pile, in the corner. He wore the same cloths as I was, meaning these were his cloths. I stared at his clock stared at the time.

"It's nine already?" I asked aloud. Kiba peered over me and looked at his clock.

" I guess so. Do you need to be home?"

"I'd rather not go home at all... but yeah. I'll have these washed for you soon." I stood up.

"Nah, it's okay. I've got loads, keep em." Kiba smirked. "Plus, maybe Ayame will be jealous of you." He winked, and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Aori, Akamaru let's take Botan home." I looked at him. "What?"

"You called me Botan."

"That...is your name isn't it? I'm sure it's Botan."

"Yeah, but you call me Kruton."

"Oh, I was makin' fun of 'ya. Sorry... I thought it was weird that you ate krutons so I made fun of you for it." I blinked at him. "What? Here, it's probably chilly out." Kiba threw a creme jacket at my face. I looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "I've worn it like once... I didn't like how it looked so I just stuffed it in my closet..." I smiled and slipped the jacket on. "Come on! Lets take 'ya home." He said as we walked out of his room. "Going to take Botan home! Be back soon."

"Okay...don't be experimenting!" Tsume exclaimed. My face reddened as I pulled the hood over my head, which fell over my face.

"Mom!" Kiba shouted, blushing. he grabbed grabed hold of my shoulders from behind and began pushing me. "Bye! Don't wait up!" Once we turned the corner he let go of my shoulders. "Woo! Sorry about them, they don't know when to control their mouths."

"It's fine...it's sort of nice." I confessed. "Having a family to joke around with."

"Oh...yeah." Kiba looked at me. "Okay I can see why your parents don't like you, actually i don't but I know why, why don't Ayame and Hideki don't like you?"

"Well...Ayame has never really liked me. We grew up fighting all the time. I think it was was the girly rivalry or something. I guess being in my parents dissapproval made it even easier for her to dislike me. She's my moms favorite, she wouldn't do anything to dissapoint my mom."

"And Hideki, if I remember correctly when we first started the academy you two were close, always talked and joked with each other, some times even ate lunch with eachother, then in our second year, he ignored you. He started sitting with us."

"I...I don't know what went wrong with Hideki." I answered him honestly. "Perhpas it was because Sasuke would choose to talk to me over him? He was always the jealous type, being the youngest and all." I started. "He is also my father's favorite, being the son he always wanted..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was supposed to be born a boy. Hense the name Botan."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... He does what ever my father says, so if my father doesn't like something, he doesn't either. Hideki always knew I never wanted to be a ninja, my father knew too and was dissapointed in me for it. Hideki looked passed or father's dissapointment and still thought I was great for being a ninja even thought I didnn't want to. But I guess it changed..." I sighed

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. Their my siblings, and my family. I love them no matter what."

"I couldn't think of it that way..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I had a family that hated me just because I wanted to do something I wanted to do, I would hate them..."

"Oh, maybe it's because you're a boy."

"Maybe."

"Anyway...this is where I live."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Botan.

"Okay, see ya Kiba."

"Hey Botan..."

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I really am sorry, about your family and ignoring you the past three years."

"It's fine Kiba really." I smiled at him, he smiled back and turned around. "Kiba!" He turned around. "Thanks, today was great. Tell your mom and Hana that too." He nodded and ran off to his house.

* * *

**A/N: Please review my lovelies :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... It's been a while since I posted the first chapter to Crush~ and I realized I never posted chapter two! I was surprised to see positive feed back on this! But yeah I decided to post this chapter because I finally got ideas to write with for this story that will be happening in chapter three (which I'm currently writing...still). As for Invisible and Insight, I'm currently writing those and the same goes for Gravity's Momentum. I'm in the process of writing chapter... five? Six? I forgot what chapter it is..I wanna say it's six. But yeah! I'm writing that too! I need to get my inspiration for that soon so I can rush write it and have it out!**

**Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! You guys are great! Here's chapter two! :3**

* * *

Today was our final day at the Academy, I would never have to spend another day in that class room learning about the importance of the ram hand seal or something stupid that I don't need to know to begin with. Walking to Hinata's for breakfast I smiled, today was going to be a good day, nothing could possibly go wrong! I had a wonderful evening, and a wonderful morning, surprisingly, and I was so sure that today was going to be one of the best days of my life. I reached the Hyuuga estate and entered the grounds with a huge smile on my face, I saw Neji walk towards the gate, he gave me a weird look, it wasn't normal for me to be smiling in the morning.

"Good morning Neji!" I smiled at him, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're in a good mood."

"You're right, I am! Why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day today, I had a wonderful meal last night, a good nights sleep! I woke up this morning feeling happy! Not even Ayame brought me down." I smiled.

"Wonderful meal last night?" He asked me and I nodded. "How? We saw your family leave with out you..." I blinked, and the smile left my face.

"What?"

"Hinata forgot to ask you to come to dinner, so we walked back. When we got there your father was yelling at you so we walked back to Lord Hiashi. Then we saw your family leave with out you." He explained. That was probably the most that Neji has spoken to me at once in the four years I've known him. "My uncle has his suspicons, so be prepared during breakfast." He warned me as he walked out of the gate. I sighed and made my way towards the building. I took off my shoes and slid open the door, walking in, I slid it closed behind me. I saw Hinata walk towards the dinning area, she saw me and smiled, I returned it.

"Go-Good mo-morning Bo-Botan."

"Morning Hinata!"

"You-you're ha-happy."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Hinata looked at me worringly, she slid open the dining room door, where her father sat with her sister, Hanabi.

"Come sit, both of you." He spoke seriously. He gave me a pointed look, I looked down at my feet. Neji was right, he is suspicous. Hinata walked to our usual seats and sat down, our usual breakfast in front of us. We grabbed our chopsticks and began eating. "Botan..." Mr. Hyuuga called my name, I took a deep breath.

"Yes, sir?"

"I did not see you return home with your family last night..."

"Sorry, sir, I do not understand."

"Yesterday, it seemed my daughter forgot to inform you that you were invited to dinner with us, a celebatory dinner for the graduation from the academy. She, along with my nephew, went to tell you; when they returned, you were not with them. I was curious on why, perhaps, you usually are present during meal times. I had thought, your parents were wanting you present for dinner, seeing as you and your siblings all graduated. When they returned, I saw your father, walking towards us, with your mother, and brother and sister following. I was deeply surprised not to see you with them." Hiashi spoke up, looking at me pointedly, all I could do was stare at my rice. "I asked my nephew if he knew anything, he didn't tell me but all he answered was: 'It's not my place to say'. I asked Hinata, she was to frightened to answer. Is there something I need to know? Has your father done anything to my daughter to silence her?" He demanded. I looked up at him shocked.

"No! Of course not! I would never let him speak to Hinata in such any way!"

"Yet, you let him speak to you that way?" He asked. My dark blue eyes widened, I looked away from him and to my food ashamed. "Do not think I do not know how disrespectful Daichi Mikazuki can be when he is angry, I have seen it first hand, from working with him for many years." He began. "But to think, he speaks to his children this way...is it true?" He asked.

"No sir." I shook myhead. "He does not speak to his _other_ children this way. It is just me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I do not wish to be a ninja, but a vetranary medical ninja." I confessed. Mr. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to specialize in animal medicine insteand of human medicine?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Very interesting, there aren't many medical nin that specialize in vetranary medicine." He stated, taking a bite of his rice. "I can see why your father must be dissapointed, being the first born, I am sure he expected you to be regular shinobi, or a regular medical nin." He nodded. With that, the rest of the meal was silent. I finshed my rice, fish and miso soup, and waited patiently for Hinata to finish. She stood up, and I followed, we bowed to her father and walked out of the dinning room, to the front door, we put on our shoes and walked out of the house. When we walked out of the gates, I exhaled deeply.

"That was intense..." I said to her, she nodded in agreement. When we reached the academy we walked into our class room and I sighed. "I'm going to miss this desk..."

"Re-really?"

"...Nope. Haha." I laued as I sat down.

"He-hey Bo-Botan..."

"Yeah, Hina?"

"Wh-what's wi-with the new lo-look?" I blinked and looked down, then a smile appeared on my face.

"Oh, you mean the skirt and the jacket?" I asked her, she nodded. "Well... I got the jacket yesterday, it's a bit big, but it's comfortable. And the skirt, well, I didn't think shorts would look good with it, and I was right!"

"Wh-where did you g-get the ja-jacket? I-I tho-thought you-your pa-parents didn't bu-buy you cloths o-often?"

"O-oh..." I blushed and looked down. I didn't like Kiba in that way, but it was sort of embarrassing to say that a boy gave it to me. "Uhm...we-well..."

"Hey! You're wearing the jacket I gave you!" I heard Kiba's voice, my face went really red and I looked down and started to play with my fingers, a lot like Hinata. I could feel Hinata's eyes on me. "Hey, Botan! I'm talking to you! Hey are you listening to me!" I heard Kiba's voice get a little louder and he shook me from behind. "If you don't anwer me, I'll call you crouton again." I sighed and I looked over at him with a red face. "Hey, why are you so red? Are you sick?" He asked as he looked at my face closely. "You don't look sick to me...are you hot? Maybe you should take that jacket off.."

"N-no, I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered. I was gonna kill Hinata for giving me her bad stuttering habbits. I know she's laughing evilly on the inide.

"Oh, you sure?" He asked and I nodded. Kiba shrugged and sat down next to me. I looked down, and started playing with my hands. I felt a tugg, and I looked to my right to see Hinata with wide eyes. I knew what she was thinking: _Kiba! He gave you HIS JACKET_. I sighed and nodded. I knew what she was thinking: _What! How'd this happen!?_ It was weird how I could tell what she was thinking with her facial expressions, but she could do the same thing with me, I guess its from spending four years together. My thoughts were interrupted by Sakura and Ino barging into the door. I sighed, I wish they'd just get over them selves. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto looking towards us, I smirked at Hinata, then realized that Sakura was behind us. I sighed, that boy was just so clueless.

"It seems Naruto passed. That's great Hinata!" I smiled at her, she smiled and nodded with a blush. I leaned my head on my hand and sighed, I heard comotion coming from Sasuke's usual seat by the corner, of course all the girls were fighting to see who would sit next to him, and of course Naruto has to get all up in Sasuke's face. Something I didn't expect was Naruto to be bumped into Sasuke, kissing him. I covered my mouth with my hands, which were covered by the long sleeves of the jacket. Poor Naruto, he got palberized by the mob of girls, it was stupped when Iruka Sensei walked into the room.

"You are all ninja now, but you are all genin, the lowest ranking ninja. You all will be placed in three man cells that will be taught by a Jounin." Eyes widened a little, three man cells. I turned to Hinata.

"Did you know about this?" She shook her head.

"I will read off the teams now."

"I hope we get on the same team Hinata." I smiled at her, she nodded with a blush. "Oh, I suppose I can put up with Naruto for you." I winked at her, she just blushed and looked forward, I laughed quietly. I turned to Kiba. "Who do you want to be on a team with?"

"Huh? Oh..uh. Well, Ayame, and uhh any one really I'm too picky." Kiba shrugged his shoulders and I sighed. "What about you?"

"Huh, oh uh, well Hinata for sure! And uuhh, I don't know...either Sasuke or uhm, uhh..you, I guess." I smiled at him, my cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Oh really?" He smirked and I nodded, but my attention was stole by Iruka Sensei.

"Team six: Mikazuki Ayame, Mikazuki Hideki..."

"Alright!" They smiled at eachother, I sighed, It would be something if Iruka sensei called my name next.

"And, Mikazuki Botan." I blinked and my eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO BE WITH HER!" My siblings shouted, the class grew quiet and I could feel all eyes on me, I sunk down in my seat and pulled the cream hood over my face. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was on the same three man cell as my siblings. Now I have to spend all my time with them, this is going to be so great. What happened to my wonderful day? How could it be ruined by this. I heard whispering across the class, some extremely familiar voices like Sakura.

"I thought they were close? Their triplets they should happy?" She asked quietly to her self. Then there was Naruto.

"Why are they so mean to her? She's their sister?" Naruto mumbled, almost every one elses whispers were the same.

"That's enough! Quiet down! You see Ayame, Hideki, when we make up these teams we try and put people together that would compliment eachothers stregnths and help with weaknesses."

"But Botan isn't special She isn't good at anything!" Ayame spat.

"See, you may be intellegent but, like your sister, you lack the physical strength. Where as Hideki, who is second to Sasuke in physical training. Unlike you and Hideki, Botan has the best chakra control of the entire class, even better than Sasuke." Iruka explained.

"What! No way!" Ayame screeched. I sighed and slunk even futher down in my desk.

"Besides, we thought it'll be best that, seeing as you three are triplets, would have the best team work, despite sibling rivalry. Obviously, we may have been mistaken." Iruka sighed but continued with the list. "Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura." I looked at Hinata, I really hoped that she'd be able to be on the same team as Naruto. "And, Sasuke Uchiha." I sighed. Poor Hinata. I patted her arm in comfort, I knew she wanted to be on the same squad as Naruto. "Team eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba." My eyes widned, this was so unfair. "And, Aburame Shino." Eeeh! Their with bug boy?! Iruka sensei finished with the teams after squad ten, which consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara (Lazy boy, which I called him.) and Choji Akimichi (Chip boy, I alwasy reffered him too). "Alright, afer lunch you will return back and meet your jounin sensei." I sighed as we were dissmissed. I stood up and walked towards the door with Hinata.

"Are you going to eat with your team?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders, obviously not knowing. "So, usual eating spot?" I asked her, she nodded. We walked out of the academy and towards the big tree. We had always sat there, well behind it at least; it was the best spot to watch Naruto, something I put up with for Hinata. "Are you ever going to tell him?" I asked Hinata as we sat down in the shade.

"T-tell who wh-what?" She asked surprised.

"Naruto. Duh! Are you ever going to tell him you're in love with him?" I asked her, eating a rice ball from her bento, she always had extra, I was sure there was extra for me.

"N-no. He-he likes Sa-Sakura. They're on the sa-same te-team." She replied, obviously still dissapointed about not being on the same team as him, I sighed.

"So! I mean, if I liked a guy who was on a different team I would go for it!"

"So-so you'll go fo-for Ki-Kiba?" Hinata asked with a shy smile, my face turned a little pink.

"I don't like Kiba!"

"B-but you're we-wearing his ja-jacket!"

"He-he gave it to me! It was chilly last night. He said that ths jacket didn't look right with him and that he-he didn't like it! He said I could keep it. That's all!" I glared at my pale eyed friend with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Th-then why are you bl-blushing?"

"Be-because! I'm embarrased! I mean, I don't know!"

"I-if you didn't like him th-then, why are you we-wearing his ja-jacket?" Hinata smiled, I glared at her.

"Because, it's comfy! Now eat your lunch!" I grumbled as I took another bite of my rice ball.

"HEY! We've been looking for you!" I heard Kiba's voice. I looked over my shoulder with a raised eye brow. "You're that Hinata girl huh? The one that's friends with Botan?" Kiba asked as he sat down next to me. Hinata's face reddened and she nodded. "Sweet! Shino sit down! We found her." Kiba called out, then bug boy came over and sat down near Hinata. "Huh? Botan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm eating with my friend Kiba..." I sighed, taking a bite of the rice ball.

"Oh...Okay, you don't mind if Aburame and I are here do ya?"

"Nope, not at all." I replied, not really caring, well I was pretending to not care to show Hinata that I didn't like Kiba, and by not caring that he is he is here, is proving my point...I think. I felt something brush against my leg, I looked down and saw Akamaru sitting, and staring at me. I smiled and pet his head, my smile faultered when I thought about Aori; I wouldn't be able to see her as often as I used to.

"Bo-Botan?" Hinata called my name, I looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"A-are y-you al-alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. No worries." I smiled at her and patted Akamaru's head. I took the last bite of my rice ball and stood up.

"Yo-you're le-leaving Bo-Botan?" Hinata asked, slightly nervous about being left alone with the two boys. I smiled sadly at her and odded.

"Ye-yeah. I should go, let you guys have pre-team bonding time. Maybe I'll go...uh, uhm... do something to pass the time. See you guys later!" I waved and walked away, I walked back into the class room, only to see Hideki and Ayame. I blinked and sighed, I had hoped I wouldn't see them until _after_ lunch.

"Hello, _sister_." Ayame sneered the word 'sister'. I walked past her, not even paying her any mind. I can't wait until I reach chuunin, I wouldn't have to deal with them any more, actually, I still have to talk to Sasuke about me sleeping at his place every night. "Hey! I was talking to you! You know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you! Hasn't father taught you _any_ manners?" Ayame sneerd. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course he has Ayame, she just lost them with all those _animals_ she's around. It's a wonder that she has any manners at all." Hideki told Ayame, my hands balled into fists.

"Hn. Must be that dog boy and his disgusting family she hangs out with so much. It's a surprise she doesn't have fleas." Ayame laughed.

"Shut up you spoild brat!" I shouted at her. Both Ayame's and Hideki' eyes widened, I never shouted at them and I never called them names. "Don't you dare say a bad thing about Kiba or his family! They aren't disgusting, they're probably a hundred times cleaner than _you'll_ ever be in your life with the way you keep acting." I glared hardly at her. Her green eyes widened, and Hideki's navy blue ones did as well. "They're more of a family to me in the past three years than you two have been. You should take notes on them, you'll learn alot when it comes to loving your siblings!" I walked over to my old seat and sat there.

"Ho-how _dare_ you speak to me that way! When father hears about thi-"

"What?! That I'm finally telling you off when I've let you get away with it for three years?!" I cut her off.

"You'll be punished!" Ayame shouted at me.

"Okay! I don't care!" I started. "Ayame, you're a ninja now, you need to grow up and take responsibility! You can't keep acting like a spoiled brat who always gets her way! If you keep acting like that, people aren't going to take you seriously! If you want to be a poison specialist you need to be taken seriously!" I told her logically. "Put aside your difference with me and make it work for this team, at least until we make chuunin." I finished as I crossed my arms and leaned back against the back of the chair. Ayame pouted and stood up, saying something about going to find Ino, leaving Hideki and I alone in the room.

"You're right." Hideki told me. I looked up at him with a confused look. "About her needing to stop acting like a brat; even father doesn't take her seriously." He said with a small smile. I just looked at him weirdly. "What?"  
"That's the most you've said to me in three years..."

"Oh, well...I've never had the chance to be alone with you. Always had father in the other room."

"Oh, so you hating me _was _because of father's influence."

"I don't hate you, never have and probably never will." My navy eyes widened a bit. "Botan, you are my best friend. You know me better than any one else; I-I just can't stand up to father, no matter how much I want to, it's just, I can't. It's hard to explain..."

"I get it, I do." I told him with a small smile.

"I-I, I think it's cool you're becoming a vet, I really do. I know how much you love animals, I can see it. You always loved playing with birds and squirells and peoples cats and dogs; but father can't see that."

"He thinks that becoming a vet, it'll make me soft, that it's to much of a gentle job to be considered a ninja occupation." I told him. "And he's right. I am too soft hearted, and that's why I want to be a vet, I don't have what it takes to go and kill people." Hideki walked up the steps and took the empty seat to my left, the one Kiba usually sat in.

"I've missed you, you know. I don't know if Sasuke's told you, but I ask him how you're doing in class, and in general."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. He tell's me that you're doing great, with your medical training and with school. It make's me sort of sad that you can't share it with me." He smiled sadly at me, he set a hand on my shoulder, but quicky removed it when he heard a growl. "Wh-what the heck was that!"

"I-I don't know." I looked around me, then I heard a whimper; I knew exactly what it was. "Aori!" I called. "Where are you!?" I heard a bark coming from inside the desk. I leaned down and saw the blue-grey puppy. I smiled at her and pulled out from the whole. "What are you doing here? Did Kiba sneak you in here?" I asked her, she just barked and went to lick my face, I laughed and hugged her. Hideki gave me a strange look.

"Uh..."

"Oh, this Aori, my dog! Well sort of. Hana said I could have her about three years ago, but seeing as mother doesn't like animals, or...anyone for that matter she said she'll keep her at the Inuzuka house with all the other dogs. Although, I don't know what to really do with her, she's a ninkin dong, like Akamaru."

"Can't you use ninkin too?" Hideki asked, I shrugged.

"I-I don't know. I think it's a family thing, like how Sasuke has the Sharingan?"

"Hm, well maybe you can! I mean it hasn't been unheard of, ninja using animals as partners."

"Y-yeah I guess...I'll ask Hana about it later when I go over for my lesson."

"How's that going by the way?" he asked. "The vetranary training?"

"Oh, great! Now that I'm an official ninja, I can start working at the clinic! I'll just be a nurse or something like that seeing as I'm not skilled enough to be a full medical nin, but Hana says after I make chuunin I'll be considered an actual medical nin." I explained to him.

"That sounds really cool." He smiled. "So, do you also know about human medicine?"

"Oh yeah, animals and humans are very similar, the only thing different is the illnesses and what the animal can and can't have for treatment. I mean, I wont be like one of the medic nin's at the hosptial but I can cure some injuries and stuff." I smiled. "Just because I specialize in animal's doesn't mean I can't treat humans as well."

"That's really...cool. If only father knew! I'm sure if you just told him what you told me, I'm sure he'll treat you the way he used to..." I shook my head.

"No, I don't think he will. He's stubborn, once his mind is made up there is no changing it... a trait we get from him." I laughed.

"Hey, it's nice to see you two getting along." I jumped and looked down to see Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

"H-hey guys." I smiled at them, waving a bit.

"I see you found Aori. I thought seeing her would be a good idea, I just forgot she was in here haha." Kiba laughed nervously, and I narrowed my eyes.

"You moron!"

"Hey! I had other things on my mind!"

"What food?!"

"Well..yeah!" Hideki looked at the two of us weirdly.

"Uh...and you're friends?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. We're aquintences."

"Pfft, we're experiment buddies." Kiba winked, and I blushed.

"WHAT!?" Hideki shouted.

"Don't listen to him. It's a joke his mom and sister pulled on us yesterday, he doesn't mean it literal."

"Of course I do! I mean you were wearing my cloths last night! And you're wearing my jacket." Kiba kept going, and my face got redder. I glared at him, and Hideki glared even worse at Kiba.

"You stay away from my sister!"

"Oh so you're playing protective brother! Where were you last night when your dad was yelling at her!" Kiba snarled. Hideki's face dropped and he looked down at the ground. I sighed and glared at Kiba.

"Don't listen to him, at all, Hideki. Kiba's a moron, and the cloths thing, well he got me all wet and soapy last night that I had to clean up at his house and he lent me his cloths.."

"Why were you wet and soapy?" Hideki, Shino, and Hinata all asked, well Hinata suttered it.

"Oh we were doing the dishes." Kiba shrugged it off.

"Well, why are you still wearing his jacket!?" Hideki asked.

"That's because I gave it to her. It was chilly out last night, and since I've worn it once, and it's a bit too small, I let her keep it." Kiba explained like it was no big deal.

"Hideki! What are you doing!" Ayame's voice filled the room. We all jumped and turned towards Ayame, who was standing in the bottom door way with Ino and her team behind her.

"He-hey there Ay-Ayame." Hideki greeted nervously.

"You aren't supposed to be talking to her!"

"Who says!"

"I do!"

"Well you aren't the boss of me!"

"I think I am!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah, I'm older!"

"Well Botan is the oldest out of all us, I think she makes the decisions!"

"Psh, what ever, like I'd ever listen to that flea bag." My eye twitched as my hands balled into fists. Aori growled down at her. "Ew! What is that thing!"

"This THING Is a DOG! Her name is Aori!"

"She looks like a mutt..." Ayame pulled a disguested face and turned away. My eye twitched.

"He-hey there Ayame!" Kiba greeted her with a wave. His hood was down, showing off his messy brown hair. Ayame turned around and gave him an uninterested look.

"Hi, you are?"

"I-I'm Kiba, we've been in the same class for like, four years!"

"Oh! You're that dog boy that Botan likes so much?" My face grew hot, every one looked at me and I shook my head.

"I don't like him that way. He's to stupid for me to like him..."

"Yeah! And plus she's to ugly." My eye twitched when he said that. Ayame smirked at his words.

"Hm, I guess we have one thing in common."

"Really! What's that?!"

"We both think that Botan is ugly..." Ayame laughed as she sat down on the table. After a few minutes the class room started to fill up, and we all just sat there waiting for our jounin sensei's. The door opened and a man smoking a cigerette walked in.

"Team ten?" He asked, bored. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji all stood up.

"That's us..." Shikamaru answered boredly.

"Right, come on." their sensei walked out of the room, team ten following behind him. Next came in two women, both with long wavy black hair; one had crimson red eyes and the other had black eyes.

"Team eight?" Called the one with red eyes. Kiba raised his hand.

"That's us..." He shrugged his shoulder's walking towards the women, with Hinata and Shino behid him.

"Team six?" Said the one with the black eyes. I stood up.

"That's us, miss." Hideki, and Ayame stood by me as we stood infront of our new sensei.

"Oh, triplets. Joy." She said sarcastically. I blinked. "Come on, lets go. See you later Kurenai." Our sensei waved good bye at Hinata's.

"Excuse me, how could you tell we were triplets...?" I asked.

"You all have the same face, different features yes, but all the same face." We all blinked and thought the same thing. 'What...?' She led us to a training ground, where distantly I thought I saw Neji. "Right, well let's introduce your selves, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams and or goals."

"Why don't you start first, I mean it's only curtious for the oldest to start." I spoke up. Hah! What was Ayame saying about no manners?

"Huh, smart one. I like it." She smirked. "I am Aikihiro Midori. I like alot of things, books, food and I don't like a lot of things like spoiled brats-" Haha, she's going to Ayame. "and punk kids who think their top dog-" Haha...top dog. "I don't like cat's either, blasted things. I like dogs, not cats. Their lazy I hate laziness. I also hate lateness, the two L's learn them! Lateness and Laziness, they will not be tolerated! I have lots of hobbies, reading, eating, and well dreams and goals? To get you three into shape and make you chuunin so I can get away from ya!" She laughed. I like her! "Now, whose the oldest out of you three?" She asked Ayame was about to raise her hand until Hideki elbowed her in the stomach. I raised my hand. "Go."  
"Uhm, well. My name is Mikazuki Botan. I like animals, perfferably dogs-" Aori barked from behind me. "I like Aori of course haha, uuh I like my best friend Hinata! And I guess her cousin too, I don't like my sister-" I glared sideways at Ayame. "Because she's to immature. I don't like pears, or vegetables!" I made a yucky face. "My hobbies are working with Hana Inuzuka at the clinic and spending time with Aori. My dream and my goal is to be a great veterinary medical ninja!" Midori looked at me weirdly.

"...Seriously? Hah! I didn't know Inuzuka had a mini-me squirt!" Midori laughed and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "You just need the red markings on your face and you'd look almost like a splitting image of her! Haha!" Midori-sensei laughed, once she calmed her self she coughed. "Okay, whose the middle child?" Hideki and I looked at Ayame, who sighed loudly.

"I am Mikazuki Ayame, I like boys, flowers, plants and poisons. I don't like my disgusting sister because she spends so much time with animal's she's become one, and I hate the colors blue, white and black. Their to cold, I like warm colors like pink, red and orange. My hobbies are spending time with my mom in our garden and making poisons, and their antidotes. My dream and goal is to become a poison specialist, the best in all of Konoha and to show that being a poison specialist is a hundred times better than being a vet." I sighed and shook my head.

"...You hate your sister because she likes animals? What are you five?" Midori asked seriously. "Oh well, okay, boy. Go!"

"I'm Mikazuki Hideki. I like training, and cooking. I don't like being lazy and doing nothing, I also don't like to use genjutsu, I perfer to use ninjutsu and mainly taijutsu. My hobbies are training and cooking, my dreams and goals is to be a jounin." Hideki smirked.

"Huh...you need a life kid!" Hideki looked at her weirdly. "Anyway, I know I'll have a lot of work to do with you three, I can tell there is some sibling rivalry going on, and it'll make the team work thing a bit hard, but I'm sure we can over come it. Meet me here tomorrow at seven." We nodded. "Good...now. I'm hungry lets get some food."

"Oh, MIDOOOORII!" A deep male voice called out, Midori groaned.

"Yes Gai!? What is it now!?" Midori glared at a man with bowl cut hair who was wearing a green body suit. I blinked at him. He looked funny.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me!" He asked with a ginormous smile, that pinged. That wasn't normal.

"I can't Gai, I've got my genin team today."

"Oh!" Gai smiled even larger, if that was possible.

"I'm guessing you want to meet them?" Midori-sensei asked, he nodded eagerly.

"Yes of course! I would love to meet your youthful students! Perhaps both of our teams could train together!"

"...Don't count on that happening."

"Bu-but Midori!"

"Shut it Gai! Do you want to meet them or not?" he nodded. "Ugh, you're a bother. Why do I put up with you?"

"Because my sweet, you love me." Gai winked, drapping an arm around her shoulders. I blinked and looked at them weird. Midori was in a relationship with this guy?

"...If you say so." She replied dully, taking his arm off her shoulder. "Go on, introduce yourselfs." She ordered.

"I'm Mikazuki Hideki." Hideki replied, bowing a little.

"I'm Mikazuki Ayame." She winked in Neji's direction, which he ignored of course, and I glared at her.

"Oh, dog girl!" Midori shouted at me, I jumped and nodded.

"I'm Mikazuki Botan."

"Botan!" Both the girl and the boy who looked remarkably alike to his sensei gasped. I blinked at them.

"Yes?"

"You are THE Botan!?" the other boy asked with a giant smile. I ndded. "Oh it is so nice to finally meet you! We've heard so much about you from Neji!" I looked at Neji with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? Funny, I haven't heard a thing about you two." I glared at Neji, who just looked away.

"Well I am Rock Lee! Master of Taijutsu!" Lee saluted with a smile. It seemed that Hideki is going to have a new sparring partner.

"I'm Tenten. I mainly use weapons, all kinds of them." This sort of caught Ayame's interest.

"Hyuuga Neji.." Neji said, not looking at us.

"How do you two know eachother?" Midori asked me, referring to how I new Neji.

"I'm over at his house every day for breakfast and dinner..." I answered casually, Midori still gave me a weird look. "I'm friends with his cousin, Hinata."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense..." She gave me a weird look but paid no mind to it.

"How about we all have lunch together!" The man named Gai suggested and Midori sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"I guess..."

"Actually, sensei..." I spoke up. As much as I wanted to get to know my new sensei, and Neji's team, but I had to get to the clinic.

"Yes Botan?" She asked, glaring at me. I bluhed nervously and looked down at the ground.

"We-well you see, uhm, I-I promised I'd be at the clinic soon, for my veterinary lessons..."

"Oh, fine go ahead! But tell Inuzuka to expect you an hour later for now on." I nodded and smiled at her, I bowed to her, and at Neji's team.

"It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you later Neji." I smiled and waved at them, then began to run towards Hana's house. Once I reached Hana's house, I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey there Botan, I wasn't expecting you until later, or at all... I thought you'd be busy with your new team." She smiled at me, I made a face and she raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Whose on your team?"

"My siblings..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, my sensei is gonna let me leave around two every day so I can come here for my 'veterinary lessons'."

"It's one..."

"I told her that I needed to leave."

"Oh... Who is your jounin sensei?" She asked as she grabbed some books and placed them on the table.

"Akihiro Midori, she seemed to know you."

"Oh, that's because she does. We've worked together a few times, and plus when ever her dog gets sick she comes to me."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I nodded as I sat down at the table and took the book that Hana slide towards me.

"Alright, today we're studying toxin's, what types are there and what are the effects they have on animals." I nodded my head as I opened a book about different types of toxins. I began reading, everything I was taking in was slightly simular, like I heard it before. I turned the page and gasped. "What is it? Do you not understand something?" Hana asked me from the kitchen, she was making tea.

"No, it's just, this plant! It's one my mother grows in the garden! She told me and Ayame about it once, how when boiled it can sooth an upset stomach, and when gridned up and mixed with water, it's can be an anti-biotic when placed on a wound." I looked from the book, Hana walked over to me and looked over my shoulder.

"You're right, I guess living with a gardner comes in handy huh?" She asked and I nodded, I continued to read the book, each page I saw a familiar plant and I knew what it did, or I found something new about it. I heard a small thump on the table and saw a cup of warm tea, Hana smiled and I smiled back, picking up the cup and taking a sip.

"I'm home!" Kiba's voice rang through out the house but I ignored him, I had to keep reading.

"Hi Kiba, how was your first day as a gennin?" Hana asked as she placed a cup of tea on the table, I heard Kiba sit down.

"It was alright, Akamaru seems to like our team mates, so they can't be that bad." Kiba shrugged, taking a sip of tea. "Hey Botan! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?" He asked me, but I didn't really pay any attention to him. "Hey, Botan!" He called to me, again I ignored him. "BOTAN! I'M TALKING TO YOU! HEY!" Kiba shouted waving a hand in my face. I sighed and looked at him. "Now you notice me."

"I knew you were home, I'm just busy learning!"

"Oh...hey shouldn't you be with your team?"

"I got out of it early, and I get out of training and missions every day at two for now on, to continue my studies."

"...Lucky."

"So Kiba, who are your team mates?" Hana asked as she set a note book and pencil beside me so I can start jotting things down.

"Oh, Aburame Shino, that bug guy and Hyuuga Hinata. She's Botan's friend. She's really shy, and Shino's really quiet. Their weird, but Akamaru seems to like them." Kiba shrugged, drinking his tea.

"That's nice." Hana smiled as she took a sip of tea. "Anyway, I'm sorry I have to cut this lesson short. I've been called in at the hospital, seem's like someone's cat got kind of disease from a dog, the other vet's don't know what it is." She told me as put on her shoes. "You can stay here, I should only be a few hour's. Bye!" She walked out of the house, closing the door behind her.

"So, what are you reading about?" Kiba asked me as I put the book down, opening the note book that Hana gave me. I turned back some of the pages in the book and began writing down the names of differnt plants and herbs and what they are for.

"Oh, toxin's and how to cure them. Most of the cures have to do with plants and herbs, things I know a bit about because of my mom."

"I thought you didn't get along with your mom?"

"I don't, when I was younger, she'd tell Ayame and I about some of the plants and what they do." I answered, as I wrote down about the plant on my current page. I turned to a new page of my note book and began writing about the toxin that is mentioned.

"Oh, you're taking this really seriously, with the note taking and stuff."

"Well yeah, it's what I want to do." I ansered him, took a sip of my tea, and went back to writing.

"So, what's your sensei like?"

"...Different. I don't think she like's us very much. Well I know she doesn't like Ayame, or she isn't going to."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"She said she hates spoiled brats." I smiled at him, then went back to my work. I heard two barks and I looked down to see Akamaru and Aori running around, their playing put a smile on my face. "Hey, are Akamaru and Aori from the same litter?" I asked him.

"Oh, no. They actually have different parents, which is weird, Aori is about a year younger than Akamaru." Kiba answered as he stood up, with his cup in his hand; he walked towards the kitchen. I continued to watch Akamaru and Aori, and then something that Hideki mentioned earlier.

"Hey Kiba!" I called out, he poped his head out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Aori's a ninken dog right?" I asked him, looking over at him, he gave me a stupid look.

"Yeah, why?"

"I...I was just wondering, Hideki mentioned something earlier and it just popped in my head."

"Oh...what'd he say?" Kiba asked, opening the fridge, I raised an eyebrow.

"He...he asked if I can use ninkin because of Aori." I started. "I told him no, because it's a family trait, right?" I asked Kiba, who was standing there with a bowl of meat balls.

"No." He shook his head, taking a bite from a meat ball. "Ninkin isn't a family thing, it's just a dog thing."

"Huh?" Kiba held out the bowl of meat balls.

"Want one? Their cold, but still good." He offered, I stood up and walked over to him and took a meat ball from the bowl; I began to eat it. "Ninkin isn't just a family thing, it's the art of having the dog as a partner in combat. Not all of our dogs are used for ninkin, just the ones that have a good amount of chakra, Aori just happens to be one of the lucky ones. The only problem is that, we don't have any one to train her, and seeing as she's attached to you, we just assumed that she wasn't going to be used for combat so we just gave up on her." Kiba shrugged his shoulders. I looked down at my half eaten meat ball, and took another bite. He was right, they were good cold.

"Oh, so...she isn't going to learn to be a ninkin?" I asked, looking down at her. Kiba put down the bowl of meat balls and went into the cubboard and grabbed some jerky.

"Probably not." Kiba shrugged, I grabbed another meat ball.

"I-Is it possible fo-for me to have Aori as _my_ partner?" I asked him, he chocked on his jerky.

"Wh-what!?"

"Well, I don't want Aori's potentiall to go to waste." I said before I bit into my meat ball. "I mean if it's okay, and all."

"I-..." Kiba was, for once, lost for words. "I-I don't see_ why_ not. I mean, if you really want to?" He asked me, eating another piece of jerky.

"Re-really!" I exclaimed with a large smile, he nodded. "So, you'll train with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah, get Hana to teach you. I'm sure she'll be thrilled, I mean she's already teaching you to be a vet, why not some new techniques?" Kiba smirked as he put away his beef jerky and took the bowl of meat balls and placed them back in the fridge. "Anyway, I'm going to go take a bath. Come on Akamaru!"

After that day, Hana began training me in not only in veterinary medicine but in the ninkin art as well, my speed, stamana and chakra improved as well. Things with my team, haven't really improved much, Hideki converses with me during training and missions, but he still wont talk to me infront of our parents. I know Midori-sensei has her suspicions when she see's Neji and I arrive at the training grounds together, his team and mine don't train together, it's just she chooses the training area next to Gai's.

It's been about a couple months since we were formed as a team and the only thing that's improved is Ayame's attitude towards me. She still hates me, she tells me that every day, but she puts up with me for the sake of the team, I guess when they made up the teams they were right about something, putting the three of us together was smart, being triplets we have that natural instinct to help eachother out. Ayame found this out the hard way when we were sent on our first C-Ranked mission, to esscort this lady to her home in the land of rivers, it was a four day trip, on the way back we were attacked, I was already on the ground from one blow and I hurt my arm pretty badly, I was about to be attacked again but the attacker dropped dead, literally. It seemed that Ayame and injected him with a paralyzing toxin; with that we went back to Konoha uneventfully.

Since the day were put into teams, I hadn't really seen much of Kiba, and for some reason it was bothering me. Perhaps it was because I was so used to seeing him everyday. That's probably it. My appearence changed a little since I was first oppointed as gennin, I no longer wear my forhead protector around my waist, instead I've pinned it to my left sleeve of my jacket. My hair isn't pulled into a regular pony tail, but a really low one, sort of like Neji's except my hair isn't tied as low. Other than that, I haven't really changed much.

The chuunin exams also happened, which of course my brother and sister wanted to participate in, I found that we weren't exactly ready, and we weren't. We all failed, it was a surprise that we even made it to the preliminaries, yes apperently so many of us passed the first two exams we had to have a preliminary round to throw out the ones that were left. During the third exam we were ambushed by the sand and sound villages, some time during this the Third Hokage was killed, which is where I'm at, the Third's memorial service, along with all of those who lost their lives.

It was raining heavily, and I found it ironic that it was raining on a day like this, on a day in which we were all gathered to moarn over those who lost their lives. I stood inbetween Hana and Kiba, I couldn't even look up from the ground, I could feel tears coming to the corners of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around me and I fell to my knees, he had been such a kind and loving man who cared for every one in the villiage so much! It was a mistake for him to be taken away from us. I didn't care, I let my tears fall from my eyes, I started crying. I didn't remember the last time I cried, perhaps I've never cried before, that or I haven't found the need to cry about anything before. This was my time to cry, this was a reason to let tears fall. I remembered that the third Hokage told me to always love my family no matter how badly they treated me, because, in the end, all you've got is family. I took those words to heart, it was because of his words that I never started to hate my family, ever, no matter how many times they insult me and my dream, no matter how many times they've ignored me or pretened I didn't exsist, I have always loved them.

I felt an arm around my shoulder's, I looked up and saw Kiba with a sad smile on his face. I sniffled and I hugged him tightly and cried; I felt Kiba hug me back in return. I felt comfortable, I felt like If I kept crying on his shoulder then all of this would be okay; I didn't know why, but I liked it, so I continued to cry on his shoulder. When the ceremony was over, Kiba helped me to my feet and the rain had stopped, I looked up from his shoulder and saw the clouds beginning to fade away, letting the bright sun peak through. Kiba and I began walking down the street, along with every one else; we caught site of Hinata and Shino and we caught up to them. Hinata turned and looked at us, with a smile on her face, Shino just stood there; the four of us continued to walk the street. As we were walking I felt Kiba's arm slide from my shoulder, I stopped and looked at him, he was staring ahead at something so I followed his gaze. He was looking at my sister Ayame, who was looking at us with a raised eyebrow. I looked back from her to Kiba, he had a guilty look on his face, as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Hinata and Shino noticed we weren't following them and stopped and I noticed Hinata's saddened look towards me, and it confused me why was she looking at me like that, then I noticed Shino's frown, it was directed towards me too, which made me even more confused.

Why was I so upset on why Kiba looked guilty! Why was I feeling hurt, or betrayed? Why did I feel like I've been punched in the stomach? I couldn't take my eyes off Kiba, I was waiting for him to look away from her, or something! Then he did, he looked down to Akamaru, then he looked at me with what seemed to be guilt and shame. With that he walked away from me and towards Ayame, she looked towards me with a smile and linked arms with Kiba, the two began walking away. I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I've known that Kiba has had a thing for Ayame since we were kids, it wasn't any thing new to me, but what was she doing with him! She hated Kiba! She hated animals, especially dogs! It made no sense! None of them made any sense.

"Bo-Botan...?" Hinata called. "A-are you al-alright?"

"Can't you see Hinata? She's Jealous of her sister, Why? Because she likes Kiba." Shino stated as a-matter-of-factly. My eyes grew wide in realization. Shino was right. I liked Kiba! Ater so long of telling everyone that I didn't like him, I wasn't trying to convince them, I was trying to convince my self that didn't like him!

"Wh-what! No, th-that can't be-be right! Bo-Botan do-doesn't li-like Kiba! On-only as a fri-friend!" Hinata defended me but I shook my head, looking at the ground.

"Hinata, Shino's right." I told her, I heard her gasp and I began walking, I walked passed her. "I...I-I like Kiba. There's no running from it any more Hinata. I-I like him, and it took me up until now to realize it." I looked at her and forced a smile. "Bu-but it's okay! It's just a crush I-I'm sure it'll go away in a matter of weeks, maybe a month! I doubt it'll turn out to be anything serious!"

If only I had known then what I know now, I might have been able to tell my self to move on and forget about dog boy, but I didn't, I was naive and clueless with puppy love, literally. There was no way any one could predict that I'd end up liking Kiba for this long, well no one but Hana. Besides Hinata, the only girl I had to talk to was Hana, it didn't take her long to figure out that I liked him, she could tell after a few weeks of observing how I acted when ever he was around. My face flushed, I started playing with my fingers, I stuttered, and apperently it was also the way I looked at him. One day she sat me down, when no one else was home thankfully, and talked to me about it, saying that I didn't have any ordinary crush, I liked him alot and it would take a lot for me to get over him. Then I knew she was right, although having Akamaru and Aori play around with eachother for two years didn't help; if I didn't know better I had thought that Akamaru and Aori had a thing for each other.

"If I didn't know better, one would think that Akamaru and Aori hand a thing for each other." A familiar male voice called out my thoughts. I jumped and turned away from the two dogs with a blush on my face. I turned and saw Kiba standing there, leaning against the wall with a smrik.

"Uh-uhm. I-I wa-was just th-thinking the sa-same thing haha." I laughed nervously, he gave me a weird look.

"Really? That's weird." He smiled at me, walking away from the wall and towards me. "I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been?" He asked, taking the seat next to me.

"Oh, uhm. Here and there, working." I smiled as I watched Akamaru and Aori run around eachother. I had gotten a job with Hana at the hospital, and I'm nearly always there.

"Oh yeah, Hana told me you recently got a position at the hosptial! That's great, congrats!" He punched me lightly on my right arm, which I winced. "Oh, did I hurt you?"

"Oh no, it's just a little tender."

"Why?" He asked, obviously confused. I peeled off a white bandage to reveal a red tatto in a weird shape of a flower, the tatto matched the one on Hana's left arm. "Hah! I see you've copied my sister in another way!"

"Hey! I idolize her!" I glared at him peeling the rest of the bandage off. I guessed it was time to take it off. "Plus, my name is Botan, the peony flower also known as the June flower. We both thought it was fitting." Kiba laughed at me.

"So, what'd you get on your other arm?" he asked, noddng towards my left arm. I smirked and I stood up, turning the other way and I peeled off the white bandage. "Hah! No wonder your not wearing your forhead protector around your arm any more. You got it tattoed to your arm instead!" I smiled and I sat back down, holding the bandages in my hands.

"So, not to sound rude or anything considering this _is_ your house but..." I started. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ayame?" I asked him. For the past year or so they've been an item, something I was heartbroken over. I had wanted to be Kiba's first girl friend, his first kiss, I wanted to hold his hand down the streets and to hug him when I wanted to.

"Oh, uhm. I kind of...broke it off with her." My eyes grew wide as I looked at him.

"Why!? I thought you were in like, love with her!"

"Nah, she doesn't like dogs, I mean how can I be with someone who hates dogs? It's like she hates me. I didn't realize it until Akamaru tried to lick her face and she pushed him away calling him a disgusting mutt. I couldn't stand it, I guess you were right about her. She's a spoiled brat." Kiba shrugged his shoulders, he didn't seem too upset over the break up.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you two were together for a really long time."

"Yeah I'm great, actually I feel releaved. Plus, Shino doesn't like her and well Hinata obviously doesn't like her, she's just to nice and shy to say anything. How can I be with someone who doesn't like dogs and who my friends and team mates don't like?" Kiba shrugged, leaning back against the wall of his house. "Besides, I kinda missed being around you. I know it's a bit lame, and even then we didn't really hang out a lot, but I missed coming home and seeing you there. I guess being with Ayame ment that I couldn't see you, and when I noticed how much you've _grown_ and changed I guess...I felt guilty. I missed two years of being able to watch you grow as a ninja and as a girl, that I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kiba smiled sadly at me. I smiled at him, then it fell when I realized what he ment by "grown" and "grow as a ninja and as a girl".

"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted at him, punching him in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba shouted, holding his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR BEING A PERVERT AND LOOKING AT MY CHEST!" I shouted at him.

"WELL, THEY'RE RIGHT THERE, IT'S KIND OF HARD NOT TO STARE AT THEM!"

"That still doesn't mean you can defile me and stare at my chest!"

"Well, if it's any consilation they're a hell of a lot bigger than Ayame's. I guess she stopped puberty early! That or she missed something in the family that got passed to you instead!" I punched Kiba agan. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Well... I don't know! Probably for still being a pervert and staring at girls chests!"

"Well, Ayame's was more of a lack there of- OW! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop talking about girls chests!"

"I'm a guy! It's what guys do!"

"Oh, so guys talk about their female friends chests all the time?"

"Yeah! I mean no! NO! We don't! I mean! Guy's look at girls chests! I mean what else is there to stare at? Wait, No...NO! I DIDN'T MEA-OW!" Kiba sighed as I hit him again. I glared down at him and turned around.

"I'm going home. Tell Hana I stopped by. Aori, come." I called out.

"Hey! If it means anything, you got a nice ass too!"

"SHUT UP KIBA! AND STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I shouted over my shoulder as Aori and I walked to our home. It wasn't really that far from Kiba's, it was relatively close. It wasn't really big, but it wasn't terribly small either, it was..cozy and it was big enough for Aori to sleep in too. Speaking ofAori, she's grown! She's big enough for me to ride on, well so is Akamaru, but she isn't as big as Akamaru. I pulled out my key from my flak jacket's pocket and opened the door, Aori rushed in and I laughed at her.

Alot has changed in the past two years, I've made chuunin and saved up enough money to buy my own place, after Sasuke had left the village he left me his appartment, saying that I had more need for it then he would. (I missed Sasuke terribly, but at the same time I could never forgive him for what he did to the village and to his friends.) Hinata and Neji offered to help me move all my things from my parents house to the appartment, I was greatful. In the past two years, Hinata and I have grown to be like sisters, and well Neji, he acts like an older brother would, he is protective of both Hinata and I and it warms my heart thinking about it. He never really shows it alot, but when no ones really around he opens up alot more, usually when ever he and Hinata are over for dinner. After living in Sasuke's old appartment for a year and a half I finally had saved enough money to buy this small house around the corner from the Inuzuka's, like I had said, it wasn't huge, but wasn't terribly small, just right.

I walked into my room and set my key's on my dresser and I walked over to my bed, stopping to look at my self in the mirror. Kiba was right, I did grow as a girl, I wasn't a girl anymore but a young woman. My hair was still tied back in a really low pony tail, and my bangs still framed my face, but they were to long that the ends were pulled into my pony tale. I no longer wore my Konoha head band on my arm, but instead I had the symbol tattoed onto my left bicep and a tattoo idetical to Hana's on my right bicep. I wore my flak jacket all the time, even at the hosptial, and I had the zipper zipped down a little, it was to tight in the bust area and I can see why Kiba was staring.

"That perv. He could have at least had the decentcey to NOT look." I sighed as I un-zipped my flak jacket. I wasn't an idiot, I wore something underneith, it was just a white a low cut spegetti strapped shirt. I placed my flak jacket on my bed, I walked over to my closet and grabed a cream shirt, which the sleeves cut off at the shoulders, and a black skirt. I slipped on my casual cloths and looked at my self in the mirror; I nodded at my self and I grabbed my keys and walked out of my room. "Come on Aori, we're going to see Hinata." I called to her, she followed. We walked out of my house, but Aori turned and walked towards Kiba's house. "Aori! When I say we're going to see Hinata I don't mean we're going to Kibas!" I called to her, she just cocked her head to the side and gave me a look telling me, "but I want to go..." I sighed and shook my head, walking in the oppisite direction. "Fine go see your doggy boyfriend!" I smirked over my shoulder, Aori just nodded and continued to walk towards Kiba's house; I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey Botan!" I heard a male voice call from behind me, I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Lee, Tenten, Neji." I greeted them. "Where you guys headed off too?"

"We're going to go meet people at the BBQ place. Want to join us?" Tenten asked.

"I-I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense! Having you there would make it even more enjoyable!" Rock Lee brought and I laughed at his kindness. "And plus! It's Lina and Shibano who are buying." Ah, Lina and Shibano, I remember them, they caused such havoc around the village the past two years. I also remember Lina being the girl that I saw with Neji everyday, I think he likes her but he is to proud to admit it. I was pretty sure it was originally supposed to be Lina and Neji, but Shibano wanted food and invited people so I shook my head.

"No, It's quite alright, I was headed to see Hinata anyway."

"Aw! That is sad to hear! Perhaps one day you would let me treat you to Barbeque!" Rock Lee proposed and I laughed. He has always been able to put a smile on my face and cheer me up, even with out knowning.

"I would like that Lee, it'll be a date." I laughed at his reaction. He started smiling and doing a small dance.

"I cannot wait until our date Botan! For it will be the best date you have had yet!" Lee proclaimed. I wanted to tell him it would be my first but I couldn't ruin his moment.

"I'm sure it will be. Enjoy your evenings!" I waved at them and began my way towards HInata's house. I stopped walking when I saw two familiar figures walking towards me, I smiled when I saw who it was. "Hinata!" I extended my arm up in the air and began waving at her, and then I noticed Shino. "Hi Shino!" I greeted him as the two began walking closer.

"He-hello Botan." Hinata smiled at me, Shino nodded at me. I wasn't really close to Shino as I was with Hinata, but I began to like him and respect him as a ninja, I guess it goes with him silenting cheering Hinata on.

"Where are you headed?" I asked them.

"To-to eat some Barbeque." Hinata replied and I raised an eyebrow.

"You too?" I asked, Hinata gave me a confused look. "I just saw Lee and his team, they were going to eat Barbeque, something about how Lina and Shibano are buying." Hinata nodded.

"Ye-yes. We heard that ev-everyone was being in-invited." This sort of made me sad because no one came to find me to invite me to the festivities.

"Hey guys!" I heard Kiba's voice, I turned around and looked at him, he was walking with a familiar brown haired girl known as Shibano. "There you are Botan! We went over to your house to fetch ya!" Kiba smiled, I blushed a little bit and looked away.

"Hey I'll see you guys in side!" Shibano told us and ran inside the Barbeque place.

"So why was Aori at my house? She's usually with you." Kiba asked as the four us walked into the resteraunt.

"She wanted to back and her doggy boyfriend. Why else?" I laughed as we heard familiar voices.

"Do-doggy boy-boyfriend?" Hinata spoke up, obviously confused.

"Yeah! Can't you tell? Akamaru and Aori have a secret thing for eachother, they just don't want to comit yet. HAH!" Kiba laughed loudly, as he sat down next to Choji, near the end of the large table. Hinata and Shino sat across from Kiba, and I sat down next to him.

"Botan!" Sakura and Ino greeted me with a smile, I smiled back at them. It seemed that in the past two years Ino matured, alot, and no longer hung around Ayame, Ino says that Ayame was acting like a brat, plus she was always ditching Ino for Kiba. Ino and Sakura also became friends again after the chuunin exams, and soon Ino began hang around me alot, I remember about a year ago she said she was sorry for being mean to me and not sticting up for me around my sister, I forgave her.

"Hi guys."

"BOTAN! You are here!" Lee exclaimed with a cheerful smile and I laughed, nodding my head.

"So it seems."

"Perhaps maybe, you would still like to go on our date, even though you are here now?" Lee asked hopfully and I nodded.

"Of course, I look forward to it." Kiba gave me a weird look.

"Since when are you and Rock Lee a thing?"

"We aren't, but earlier they invited me but I didn't know everyone was coming, so Lee said he'd take me out one day." I smiled at the brown haired boy.

"Hey! You changed your cloths!" Kiba exclaimed, causing people to look over at us, I sighed and nodded.

"Yes Kiba, I did. These are my casual cloths."

"Your shirt..." Kiba started.

"What about it?"

"It's... low cut." He replied, blinking. I followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at my chest, my eye twitched and I punched him in face. "OW! WHAT THE HELL BOTAN!"

"What'd I tell you earlier! Stop looking at me!"

"Well, I can't help it! Your shorter than me and they're RIGHT THERE! I can't help but stare at them!" This time Kiba was punched not only by me, but by Sakura, Ino, Tenten and surprisngly Lina.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE LOOKING AT A GIRLS CHEST TO BEGIN WITH!" we all shouted at him.

"Ow..."

"Tsk tsk Kiba, you should know better than to stare at a girls chest in her presence! No matter how well formed they may be." Lee glared at Kiba, then his eyes went wide when he realized Tenten, Lina, Sakura, Ino and I were glaring at him.

"What ever do you mean Lee?" Tenten gared at him.

"I-I mean that, men like us shouldn't look at you lovely ladies in such innaproprate ways!" Lee covered up nervously. We all looked at him intensly but went back to barbequeing our food.

"Hey! Why does he get away with saying something about your guy's boob's and I get punched for noticing them!"

"Because you're the one being caught looking!" Ino scolded.

"Well, it's not like I'd get caught looking at your chest!" Kiba glared at the blond, who glared at him and punched him. "OW!"

"So you only look at Botan's?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've been single for what, a day! And you're already checking out other girls! God, Kiba you're such a dog."

"Well you know, I look like a dog and I have dogs! Put two and two together Ino!" Kiba argued. The two continued to bicker back and forth and I sighed, shaking my head. Once my meat was done cooking, I placed it on my plate and began eating it, having small convorsations with Hinata.

"Let's see how Botan feels about this! Botan!" Ino called over to me, I looked at her with a piece of beef about to be put in my mouth.

"Oh don't bother Ino! You know she isn't go to answer you! Plus I highly doubt she cares!"

"We'll see about that dog boy!" Ino glared at him. "Kiba thinks that you don't mind him staring at you inoppropriately!" I blinked at her and blushed really red.

"Hey! that's not what I said! You're twisting my words around!"

"I am not, that's exactly what you ment and you know it!"

"It is not! Why would I want to offend her!"

"I don't know! You dated her sister for over a year Kiba!"

"Hey! Don't be bringing that up! I already talked to her about it, she seems fine!"

"Yeah to you! You're a boy and are completely oblivious to the fact that the poor girl has been head over heals for you for years!" Ino spilled, my face grew redder and I looked down at my food, hiding my face. I didn't want to be here any more. I heard the table get quiet and I could feel all eyes on me.

"Wh-what? No way! Botan doesn't like me!" Kiba stuttered.

"I-I th-think tha-that's en-enough ar-arguing Kiba, Ino." Hinata spoke up, noticing how uncomfortable I was. I had thought I hid my feelings for Kiba really well, but it seems almost every one could see right through me.

"Botan doesn't like Kiba." Choji spoke up with a mouth full of beef. "She's too quiet for him. I always thought she liked Shino or Shikamaru or Uchiha. Never Kiba." He took another bite of his beef. I swallowed my last piece of beef and set my chopsticks down. I stood up, everyone's eyes were still on me. I faced them and forced a smile, pretending I wasn't embarrased at all.

"We-well tha-thank you for the me-meal. I-I have to be going now. Busy day to-tomorrow." I bowed and ran walked away from the group and out of the resteraunt. I exhaled and leaned against the wall of the building. "That was close! I should go get Aori." I mumbled to my self as I walked in the direction of the Inuzuka house. When I arrived I stopped and stared at Akamaru and Aori, who were sleeping against eachother. It was sort of cute.

"Cute, huh?" I jumped and turned around and saw Kiba leaning up against the wall. I nodded, I turned my attention back at the two dogs with a smile on my face. "I'm sorry, about at the resteraunt. I didn't mean for you to get embarrassed. I mean, it's totally awesome that you like me."

"I don't like you like that." I told him.

"Huh? But Ino said-"

"I used to...when we were kids. It was nothing but a silly childhood crush. It didn't mean anything, it went away after you ditched me for Ayame after the Thirds Funeral." I told him, still looking at Akamaru and Aori. I hated lying, it felt awful afterwards but, I didn't want Kiba to know that I wish I could have what Akamaru and Aori have, with him. I didn't want him to know at all about my feelings for him, I just wanted to keep them at the friendship level.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." He apologized, I heard him walk towards me.

"It's fine. You liked Ayame, I wasn't going to stand in the way of that." I shrugged.

"You know, for someone who doesn't get along with their family, you sure do stick up for them alot."

"They're my family. In the end, all you've got is family." I told him.

"That may be true but, you've also got the family you chose and who chose you, the people that love and care for you no matter what the cost." He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in a side hug. "Remember that, okay?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Where'd that come from?"

"We're a family. All of us, we've all been through the same hardships, and we've all survived it. Everything we've went through, it's not something Ayame or your parents could ever understand. We may all be friends, but it runs deeper than that, we all share this connection that no one else has; once Naruto returns then the family will be complete." He smiled down at me, and I up at him. "Ayame couldn't understand why I would stick up for you all the time, or why I stuck up for Hinata or Naruto any of our friends. I realized that, she was never around...she was to busy doing her own thing to really care about anyone else."

"Sounds like her." I smiled and rested my head on his arm for a moment.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but, This is kind of a nice view." Kiba laughed as I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow, sorry!"

"You idiot! We were having a nice moment and you went ahead and ruined it! You perv."

"I'm a sixteen year old guy! What do you expect from me!"

"...Obviously not much!"

"Heeey!"

"I'm going home, I'll be over in the morning to get Aori!" I pulled away from Kiba and turne around, walking towards my home.


End file.
